Omakes Perdidos: 1743
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. 7 Omakes con distintas escenas, de algunas cosas que ocurrieron antes de la Guerra contra Hades en 1743. Precuela de Alicui In Amore Respondere. ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Omake 1

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Las escenas aquí presentadas, suceden antes o durante el año de 1743, en forma previa a la Guerra contra Hades. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR SU AYUDA Y COMENTARIOS! A Sonomi y a Layla, por sus comentarios, tiempo y ánimos dados a la causa.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**1743: Colección de Omakes.**"

_(Precuela de _"_Alicui in Amore Respondere.")_

**Omake 1:**

**Así Fue Que Te Conocí.**

**Bosque del Santuario.**

_Verano del Año de Gracia de 1733. _

El majestuoso Santuario de la diosa Athena, que por ese entonces se encontraba un tanto más lejos de la ciudad de Atenas, dado que ésta no era tan grande como lo es en la actualidad, se imponía con terca presencia y desafiaba al imperio Turco Otomano, que tenía por aquellos años, el control de Grecia casi en su totalidad, y que justo en esos momentos tenía tropas estacionadas no lejos de los límites del Santuario.

"… 90… 91… 92…"

La diosa Athena, una mujer ya próxima a cumplir los 50 años, llevaba las riendas de su Santuario con firmeza y habilidad. Aldonza era una mujer astuta, y conocía como la palma de su mano el manejo de la política interior y exterior, tanto divina como humana. Nadie mejor que ella manejaba a los turcos, que cada cierto tiempo intentaba irrumpir en sus recintos sagrados para así poder anexar dicho territorio a sus dominios.

"… 93… 94… 95…"

Justamente en esos momentos, Aldonza tenía a su consejo de guerra reunido en una junta de suma importancia, dado que las tropas que estaban próximas a los recintos tenían serias intenciones de tomar por asalto el Santuario. El patriarca Sergei, La orden dorada en su totalidad, los representantes más hábiles de la orden plateada y de bronce, estaban tratando tan altos asuntos en el Templo Principal y a puertas cerradas, para ver como manejar esta nueva intrusión y qué medidas diplomáticas deberían tomar.

"… 96… 97… 98…"

… Y el que los mayores estuvieran ocupados en asuntos de guerra que nada tenían que ver con ellos de momento, sólo podía significar que a todos los aprendices les hubieran dado el día libre, el primero de aquél año. Si bien algunos maestros protestaron contra la medida, sobre todo entre los dorados, Aldonza había optado por esta opción, por lo que las protestas se ahogaron en las gargantas y más de una lengua tuvo que contenerse.

Algunos aprendices decidieron utilizar este día para dormir, otros para adelantar algo de entrenamiento o terminar tareas atrasadas, algunos se dedicaron a leer y los más pequeños, a jugar como los niños que eran. 10 de los aprendices dorados, que no contaban con más de 8 años en esos momentos, se habían tomado el bosque por asalto y se divertían jugando a las escondidas. Un pequeño de 8 años de edad estaba de cara contra un viejo roble, contando sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras sus demás amigos buscaban algún escondite.

"… **99… ¡100! ¡LISTOS O NO, ALLÁ VOY!"**

Exclamó el rapaz con alegría, girando sobre sus talones y, tras una rápida ojeada a sus alrededores, echó a correr hacia la derecha. Su profusa melena verde oscura y aquellos puntos que tenía sobre los ojos, en vez de cejas, le delataban como lemuriano. Se llamaba Shion, y era el hábil aprendiz del maestro Stoder de Aries, quien por cierto, también era lemuriano.

Los pequeños aprendices eran en general muy hábiles, por lo que para ellos, todo juego era lo mismo que un entrenamiento, con la salvedad que no se exponían a castigos de ningún tipo. Ninguno escatimaba recursos para ocultarse, ni para buscar, o dejarse atrapar. Momentos antes, cuando los 10 estaban reunidos, habían tenido que prometerse que no utilizarían ataques ni cambiarían de escondite, ni usarían sus cosmos para rastrearse… Shion se detuvo de golpe y puso un taimado mohín en la cara: los árboles estaban cambiando de color de blanco y negro.

"Hey, Aviso Para Lucas Y Alejandro: **¡NO SE VALE CREAR ILUSIONES!**" Gritó fastidiado. Los aprendices de géminis habían prometido no atacar, pero nadie dijo nada acerca de las ilusiones, por lo que traviesamente las aumentaron. "**¡DIJE QUE NO SE VALE!"** Volvió a chistar Shion.

La ilusión se apagó y todo el bosque se sumió en silencio. Shion entrecerró los ojos y eligió el camino de la izquierda. No lejos había un buen escondite, muy amplio, bajo una Haya, y conociendo como conocía a los gemelos, seguro ambos habían decidido ocultarse allí. Lucas y Alejandro eran uña y mugre: los dos eran unos pequeños diablos traviesos que hacían todo juntos. Shion estaba seguro que los encontraría allí.

Pero Nada.

Los gemelos no estaban donde él había supuesto. Mejor seguía buscando y se armaba de paciencia: el bosque era grande, sus compañeros muchos y los escondites incontables.

Una rama se quebró a su izquierda y Shion aguzó el oído. No lejos percibió el delicado respirar de alguien oculto tras un arbusto, que no pretendía disimular. El pequeño giró la cabeza en esa dirección y adoptó una posición casi felina. Con pasos suaves y cuidadosos, comenzó a acercarse al arbusto. ¿Quién habría escogido un lugar tan malo para esconderse? Seguro o era Lynus, el más pequeño de los aprendices y que todavía no sabía ocultarse bien, postulante a la armadura de Escorpión; o Sven, el despistado aspirante a Piscis, que seguro se había quedado dormido esperando.

Sip. Era uno de los dos. Puso una traviesa sonrisa: hasta ahora su víctima no se había percatado de su presencia y seguía resoplando con cierto ritmo. Parecía un amargo sollozo… Shion ladeó la cabeza: no sabía que Sven roncaba, si es que era él. Mejor le saltaba encima.

"**¡TE ATRAPÉ!"**

"**¡KYAAAAAAA!" **

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Saltó encima del que creía que sería su compañero, pero no. No era ni el pequeño Lynus, ni el distraído Sven. Un agudo grito de niña le avisó demasiado tarde de que ni siquiera se trataba de alguien que él conociera. Era una niña, lo supo por el grito. Una niña muy brava que gritó ni bien le vio abalanzarse encima suyo, pero que al segundo, le sujetó por el brazo y lo lanzó contra un árbol cercano en una ágil llave. Shion apenas pudo evadirla cuando la cría, que no parecía mayor de 7 años, comenzó a golpearlo con saña.

¿Él? ¿Golpeado por una nena? Imposible.

Rápidamente Shion se dispuso a dar sus propios golpes. Su maestro Stoder siempre le había dicho que a una mujer o niña no se la golpea, **_a menos_** que sea en defensa propia, y como éste era el caso, pues no le importó pasar por grosero, aunque a duras penas pudo tomar el ritmo y dar sus propios golpes. La petisa ésta daba golpes feos, certeros y dolorosos, que seguro dejarían marca. Tras un par de patadas y puñetazos, uno de ellos le alcanzó en un ojo, Shion, harto ya, saltó encima de la niña, dispuesto a darle su merecido, pero…

"¡Mi Máscara!"

Esto bastó para que Shion se alejase de la niña lo más posible y de espaldas a ella. Respiró agitado y contuvo la respiración. Era un niño, pero ya había escuchado que si osaba mirarle el rostro descubierto a una amazona, seguro le caían encima las 7 plagas. Obviamente, esta pequeña apenas era una aprendiza, pero no quiso arriesgarse. Atrás suyo, la pequeña buscó su máscara y se la calzó de inmediato en la cara.

"No viste mi rostro, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la niña con un dejo de fastidio y molestia. Shion negó enérgicamente.

"No alcancé. Palabra de aprendiz."

"Más te vale: no hubiera querido tener que matarte." Rezongó la niña, sacudiéndose su vestido de entrenamiento. Shion se dio vuelta enojado, con las manos apretadas.

"¡No Hubieras Sido Capaz! A Mi **No **Me Hubiera **Matado** Una Nena." Protestó enojado. Sin embargo se calló pronto al ver mejor a su contendora. Si bien ya sabía que era una niña… le pareció muy delgaducha… demasiado flaca como para haberle dado esos golpes tan duros. La niña sollozó molesta y se llevó la manga a la altura de nariz, como si quisiera limpiársela, pero sin poder lograrlo ¿Acaso había estado llorando? Imposible de saber con la máscara, pero no pudo sacarse esa impresión.

"**¿QUÉ ME VES? ¿TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA?" **

"¡Eres una Niña!"

"Claro Que Lo Soy. ¿Tienes Algún Problema Con Eso?" La pequeña puso las manos en sus caderas. Se veía algo divertida de ese modo. "¿Por Qué Me Atacaste? No Te Estaba Haciendo Nada."

"No Te Ataqué, Tú Me Pegaste Primero."

"Porque Tú Saltaste Encima Mío."

"¡No Salté Encima De Ti!" Exclamó Shion molesto. "Creí que eras otra persona."

"… Feh."

Shion se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas. Nunca antes había visto a esta aprendiza. Bueno, no veía muchas niñas, dado que estas entrenaban con las amazonas, las cuáles eran reservadas y casi imposibles de ver para alguien como él. Estaba curioso… por muchas razones. Esta niña tenía un cabello de un brillante fucsia y la piel muy blanca, al menos la que podía ver… pero tenía algo más, algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención…

"¡Discúlpame, te confundí!" Se disculpó Shion sin poder dejar de mirar a la chiquilla… y las orejas de la misma. "¿Qué edad tienes y qué haces aquí sola?"

"…"

Taimada, la niña se sentó en el suelo y se puso a jugar con sus manos.

"No hablas mucho, verdad."

"No…"

"Déjame adivinar. Hmm… ¿Te escapaste de tu maestra o te dieron el día libre?"

"Estoy con permiso. Mi maestro fue a una reunión con la Señora Athena." Explicó con su voz suave, sin dejar de mirar la hierba. Shion le sonrió ampliamente.

"Igual que a nosotros. Mi maestro también está arriba." El pequeño lemuriano la observó detenidamente. Entonces sus ojos se encendieron de entusiasmo. "¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Estoy seguro que a los demás no les importará." Le ofreció con entusiasmo, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia delante. Pero la niña retrocedió.

"¿Los demás?"

"Sip. Somos aprendices de los dorados." Explicó entusiasmado, más aún ahora porque sabía qué era lo especial de esta niña: sus orejas. "Es que nunca hemos jugado con niñas."

"¿Aprendices de dorados?" La pequeña asumió una actitud un tanto tímida. "No sabía que había otros… no sé… es que mi maestro se puede enfadar…"

"Tonterías, no tiene por qué enterarse. Además los chicos son geniales: te caerán muy bien."

La pequeña le dio la espalda a Shion, quien pudo ver que por entre los cabellos, sus puntiagudas orejas resaltaban. Eran muy lindas, nunca había visto orejas como esa.

"No sé… es que no sé… si me dejen jugar con niños mayores… Mi maestro se enfadaría."

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"6 años…"

"No hay problema, Lynus también tiene 6 y jugamos con él."

Aún dudosa, Shion se acercó a la niña y le tomó la mano. Le sonrió con travesura y le dio un jalón.

"Va a ser increíble: ya verás que sí."

"Pero… ¿Y si no les gusto?"

"¡Pamplinas! ¿Por qué dices eso? Si es por tus orejas, es una tontería." Aseguró Shion contento, sin embargo, su nueva amiga tensó todos los músculos de su espalda. "¡Tus orejas son increíbles! Me gustan mucho… Son muy bonitas."

**¡PUNCH!**

Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, la niña le dio un certero puñetazo en el ojo y se alejó a trastabillones, alterada, tapándose las orejas con ambas manos. Por debajo de la máscara, gruesos lagrimones fluían por sus ojos.

"**¡NO QUIERO QUE LAS VEAS!"** Exclamó segundos antes de salir corriendo, llorando a mares.

El pequeño lemuriano se quedó sentado allí donde había caído, perplejo a más no poder, sin poder entender lo ocurrido y con su ojo morado.

"¿Qué hice?"

**Esa Tarde.**

_18:45 pm._

La reunión había terminado tarde, pero de eso, los aprendices no se quejaban. Stoder de Aries avanzaba lento hacia el primer templo, seguido de cerca de su discípulo. Shion pensaba en qué debería decirle a su maestro para explicar el ojo en tinta, pero Stoder no parecía querer una explicación en lo inmediato. El alto lemuriano avanzaba a zancadas tranquilas, divertido por la incomodidad de su joven alumno. Entonces tomó aire y suspiró.

"Shion… ¿no tienes nada que contarme de esta tarde?"

El pequeño levantó la cabeza y puso una adorable expresión de inocencia. ¿Acaso Stoder ya sabía? Si era así, ¿Cómo se había enterado?

"No maestro. ¿Por?"

"Es que tu ojo llama la atención. ¿Te estuviste peleando de nuevo, muchacho?" Le preguntó tranquilo. Shion negó con la cabeza: mejor dejaba de inventar excusas locas y contaba la verdad.

"No, no maestro, no fui yo… No me lo busqué ni quise revancha por nada." Aseguró algo compungido. "Fue… un descuido." Nada de lo que dijo era mentira… porque sí se había descuidado, de otro modo, había atajado el frágil puño de aquella niña tan loca.

"Un descuido. ¿Y eso?"

"Nada…" Shion miró al suelo avergonzado, pateando una piedra imaginaria.

Stoder puso una mueca. Sabía que su alumno no le mentía, pero aún faltaban muchas cosas a su narración. Es que es tarde, el santo de Cáncer, Marco, había tenido que salir de la reunión, debido a que su aprendiza no dejaba de llorar. Más tarde, cuando su compañero había regresado, se había enterado que de nuevo habían estado molestando a la niña… y que por cierto, un aprendiz le había dicho algo sobre sus orejas, que la dejó perpleja.

Rezongó: tarde o temprano deberían sacar a las dos aprendizas doradas del recinto de amazonas. A los niños no les haría daño saber que tendrían compañeras doradas, cosa de la cuál hasta ese momento no sabían.

"Ya veo." Stoder suspiró y pareció cambiar el tema. "Me preguntaba… ¿Viste de casualidad a una aprendiza el día de hoy?"

"¿Una aprendiza?" Shion abrió los ojos como platos y no se tardó en responder. "Sí, maestro. ¿Por?"

"¿Cómo era ella?"

"Hmm… era así de bajita, tenía una máscara de plata con muy pocos diseños, su cabello era fucsia, tenía la piel muy blanca, como si nunca hubiera entrenado al sol… aunque tenía un vestido muy raro para ser niña y usaba muñequeras de cuero…" Shion le miró con cara de perrito apaleado. "¿Por? ¿Estamos en problemas?"

"**JAJAJA**. Ese vestido tan raro es de entrenamiento. Las amazonas lo usan, aunque se ve muy incómodo." Suspiró jovial el lemuriano. "Dime algo más… ¿Dónde y como la viste?"

"Estaba en el bosque… Estaba…" Shion prefirió omitir la parte que creía que había estado llorando, ya que no le pareció prudente decir eso de una niña. "En un claro, junto a un roble."

"¿De casualidad lloraba?" Preguntó de nuevo. Shion le miró sorprendido y Stoder no necesitó más respuesta. "¿Sabes por qué lloraba?" De nuevo, mudo, Shion negó con la cabeza. Stoder suspiró. "Yo te lo diré: es por sus orejas."

"¿Sus orejas?"

"Sí, sus orejas." Afirmó Stoder. "La niña que viste… es una aprendiza muy aventajada, casi tanto como cualquiera de ustedes, aprendices dorados. Quien la entrena rebalsa orgullo, pues además es muy obediente y no le da muchos problemas. Se llama Idril…" Stoder se detuvo unos instantes. "Esto que te diré es un secreto, no muchos lo saben. Idril está entrenando para la armadura de Cáncer… y es tan hábil, que algunas de las demás niñas… bueno… le tienen algo de envidia."

"¿Es una aprendiza dorada? No creí que pudieran las mujeres…"

"Sí, pueden, en tanto sobrevivan el entrenamiento. Verás, como nadie sabe que entrena para una armadura dorada, se mofan de ella porque _no tiene armadura a la que postular_ y por su habilidad. Lo hacen para que pierda confianza."

"Pero da buenos tortazos. ¿Por qué no calla a esas envidiosas de una patada?"

"¿Acaso crees que ya no arregló cuentas a patadas?" Stoder sonrió. "Cuando no puedes vencer a un enemigo por la fuerza, debes tratar de romper su autoestima… es por esto… que las niñas se ríen de sus orejas, lo cuál logra alterarla."

Shion miró a su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos, como incrédulo. El que unas aprendizas baratas se rieran de una aprendiza dorada por sus orejas, es como si los demás aprendices dorados se burlaran de él por sus puntos. Le parecía algo descabellado.

"Aprendiz… como tú y yo, esa niña no es humana." Le avisó Stoder de pronto.

"¿Es lemuriana?"

"No. Es una pequeña elfa. No me preguntes de donde salió, ni como llegó, ni nada, que solo la señora Aldonza lo sabe, el asunto es que no hay más elfos en este mundo. Y yo sé que sabes lo que significa ser distinto de los humanos." Concluyó Stoder con un triste suspiro.

Si bien había más lemurianos en la tierra, seguían siendo una minoría y eso no siempre era algo fácil de sobrellevar. Shion infló los cachetes.

"¿Se ríen de sus orejas?" Preguntó de nuevo, algo molesto.

"Así es, muchacho. Por eso se fue a llorar al bosque."

"Maestro, le aseguro que yo no me burlé… no podría… Tan sólo le dije la verdad, no era para que se pusiera a llorar…" Se disculpó a la rápida. Stoder alzó una ceja curioso.

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"… Que sus orejas eran muy lindas…" Le dijo Shion algo sonrojado. Stoder casi se cae de espaldas: se habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos un esbozo de piropo.

"… **JAJAJAJA**…" Stoder rió de gusto: decidió sentirse orgulloso porque su alumno había dicho su primer cumplido. "Muchacho, a esta edad, las niñas no saben interpretar un piropo."

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó extrañado.

Stoder se agachó junto a Shion para quedar a su altura y le revolvió los cabellos con su mano. Luego se puso de pie, aunque levantó a Shion en viandas y se lo cargó al hombro, para reiniciar la caminata al Templo de Aries.

"Aún tienes mucho que aprender: Como el santo que serás y el caballero que espero te conviertas algún día, debes saber que las damas siempre prestan atención a los piropos, por lo que no debes desperdiciar oportunidad alguna en decirles alguno." Explico Stoder, quien por cierto, era todo un galán con las damas, no porque fuese un mujeriego: Stoder disfrutaba tratando bien a una mujer. Shion le miró extrañado. "La próxima vez que veas a Idril, que sé que lo harás, debes decirle algo bonito."

"¿Algo bonito? Muy bien… pero ¿Un piropo?" Shion arrugó el rostro, tal y como si hubiera probado vinagre. "Pero no todas las niñas son lindas… ¡Yuck, ¿Por qué tendría que darles un piropo?"

"Porque eso es de un caballero y te llevará muy lejos. Y ya sé que no todas las damas son bonitas, pero sí sé que todas ocultan belleza. Sobre todo las amazonas, que no nos enseñan sus bellos rostros."

"¿Cómo sabe que son bellos si nunca los ha visto?"

"Pues por algo lo ocultan."

"Yo creí que porque eran feas." Aseguró Shion con un mohín.

"**JAJAJAJA**." Stoder rió de buena gana. Nada como un niño para decir lo que piensa. "Muchacho, sin duda tienes mucho que aprender. Recuerda mis palabras. No hay mujer fea, sino belleza muy rara."

"… Muy bien. Lo haré."

"Entonces sigamos a casa."

Maestro y discípulo continuaron su caminata tranquilos, sin pensar en nada más, ni hablar de nada. Ambos habían tenido un día pesado: les esperaba una cena y un buen descanso.

Al día siguiente, les esperaba un nuevo día.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Recuerden que estos 6 omakes no están ligados entre sí, tan solo son escenas sueltas. Es que si los ponía en el fic, se me iban a alargar montones. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Omake 2

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Para más información, lean la **A/N **del Omake 1.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA POR SU AYUDA Y COMENTARIOS! A Sonomi por sus comentarios, tiempo y ánimos dados a la causa.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**1743: Colección de Omakes."**

_(Precuela de "Alicui in Amore Respondere.")_

**Omake 2:**

**Pequeñas Dosis de Celos.**

**Suroeste de Alemania. Selva Negra o Schwarzwald.**

_Año de Gracia de 1742._

Pocas cosas podían ser catalogadas como fastidiosas en esos momentos. A decir verdad, la misión sería perfecta de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

Idril caminaba algo rezagada del grupo, para poder observar con más cuidado el tupido bosque, cada árbol, cada hoja y cada corteza… escuchar con tranquilidad los sonidos diversos y calmantes, los cuchicheos de los animalillos o el quieto caminar de alguna criatura más grande. Idril tenía una vista excelente, una audición increíble y reflejos rápidos, que en aquellos momentos utilizaba para distraerse y disfrutar de lo que sus sentidos le brindaban.

Disfrutaba de la naturaleza como pocas personas lo hacían: era algo que le llenaba el espíritu, los bosques era uno de los temas más recurrentes de sus sueños. Podía pasar horas sobre las ramas de un árbol, tan solo por el gusto de estar allí. Incluso dormir en las ramas sin temor a caerse. Era lo único que la delataba como un ser sensible, de sentimientos delicados: Idril era conocida entre sus pares y enemigos por ser particularmente sádica y letal. Era mil veces mejor tenerla como amiga.

De momento, eso poco importaba y hasta parecía haber sido olvidado. Ir al Schwarzwald, más que una misión, un trabajo encargado por la Señora Aldonza, había sido un premio para ella y pretendía disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera, antes de tener que entablar combate…

"Tenía a piel muy suave y blanca. Sus cabellos eran sedosos. Iñaki, ¡Deberías verla! Así delicada como se veía, terminó siendo toda una tigresa."

… O que Shion le hiciera perder los estribos.

Idril tenía una expresión de fastidio bajo su máscara. Delante de ella, Iñaki de Capricornio y Shion de Aries caminaban a paso lento, aunque no porque estuvieran disfrutando del paisaje, sino porque comentaban acerca de la última conquista de Shion: la hija de un influyente mercader veneciano que estaba de visita en Atenas, que por lo visto, no era tan '_virginal'_ como parecía ser.

¡Estos Venecianos!

"_¿Por Qué Tiene Que Comentar Los Detalles Como Si Fuera Un Trozo De Carne?_" Se quejó Idril para sí misma, apretando la quijada. "_¡Qué Vulgar Es!_" La chica, que por entonces contaba con 15 años, empuñó las manos casi sin notarlo.

"Quienes hacen poco ruido, son quienes más peligro representan." Comentó Iñaki tras un suspiro. "Por lo que veo, la señorita Francesca te mantuvo bastante entretenido."

"¡Y que lo digas! Hace rato que no me encontraba una chica de esas." Shion, de 17 años, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca. "Aparte que era de todo mi gusto: piel suave, blanca… ¡Y ese aroma! Usaba un delicado perfume de lavanda."

Idril tuvo un tic en el ojo. ¿Lavanda? Gracias a Athena por la máscara, sino su expresión de horror se habría visto descubierta. Idril adoraba el aroma de la lavanda y usaba mucho este arbusto: no solo en forma de perfume o agua de colonia, sino también como calmante y tónico nervioso.

"Ah, _Lavandula Augustifolia_." Comentó Iñaki. El santo de Capricornio miró disimuladamente hacia Idril. "Tu aroma favorito, ¿no, Shion?" El santo de Aries asintió con una gran sonrisa.

"El mejor aroma del mundo. Le da a las damas un aroma muy femenino." Respondió Shion con un guiño.

"_Ya está. ¡Nunca más me acerco a una planta de Lavanda!"_ Gruñó Idril para sus adentros, mordiendo sus propios labios. "_¡No quiero que me compare con esa descarriada!_"

Shion e Iñaki siguieron con su caminata hacia cierta ubicación en lo profundo del Schwarzwald, casi en forma descuidada. Los tres, santos dorados, tenían mucha confianza en sus pasos, por lo que no tomaban mayores precauciones. Podían darse este lujo, dado que pese a sus cortas edades, los tres eran en extremo fuertes, incluso más que la generación anterior. Idril respiró profundo y volvió su mirada hacia lo alto de la floresta, mientras Iñaki y Shion seguían descuerando a la niña mimada que había caído entre los brazos del santo de Aries la noche anterior.

"… eso sí, creo que las prefiero menos experimentadas." Comentó Shion lamentándose. "Te aseguro que no era el primero que se metía a su cama."

"¡Que Desagradable! Seguro es una perdida. Las mujeres deberían mantenerse castas hasta el matrimonio. Es para lo único que sirven." Afirmó Iñaki sin ningún recato, como si olvidase que llevaba detrás a una amazona conocida por su efectivo sadismo y coraje por defender sus derechos.

**TAP. TAP.**

¿Ven que tengo razón?

La respuesta de Idril no se hizo esperar y esta llegó en la forma de dos piedras que se estrellaron contra las cabezas de Iñaki y Shion en forma sucesiva. Ambos santos se pusieron a cubierto en el acto, y encogiendo los hombros en una temerosa actitud, se voltearon lentamente a ver a la elfa.

"_Hombres necios que acusáis a la mujer sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis. Si con ansia sin igual solicitáis su desdén ¿por qué queréis que obren bien si las incitáis al mal?_" Declamó Idril sin mucha prisa, pero con mucho reproche.

"Jejeje, no te pongas así, nena, no hablábamos de ti." Se excusó Shion.

"**¡¿NENA!"**

¡Que bueno por Shion e Iñaki que no vieron aquella vena palpitando en la frente de Idril! Eso no habría sido bueno para sus nervios. La elfa se veía muy enojada.

"Este… Yo, verás… No te sulfures que te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo." Volvió a decir Shion, algo nervioso, para tratar de calmarla. Idril dio un paso hacia delante con las manos apretadas. Iñaki se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡Qué Lindo Poema! No sabía que te gustaba componer versos. Tienes mucha…" Comenzó el santo de capricornio, pero se interrumpió cuando la mano de Idril se cerró en su cuello. "… habilidad." Balbuceó al borde de las lágrimas.

"Mi habilidad poética es una miseria. Esos versos no los compuse yo, pero me parecieron más que apropiados. Son de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz." Aclaró la elfa con voz grave, soltando a Iñaki, quien medio arrastrándose, retrocedió la distancia prudente sin hacerse de rogar.

¡Es que la fama de esta amazona de Cáncer era de cuidado!

"Jejeje, no la conocía. ¿Tienes algún escrito?" Preguntó el Santo, poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su armadura y capa, para luego juguetear con sus dedos.

"Lynus me prestó algunos escritos… claro que tendrás que pedírselos a él, ya que tuvo muchos problemas para conseguirles." Idril se sacudió las manos. "Lo que ustedes venían hablando, me parece que es un desatino, una grosería y una falta de consideración a mi presencia."

"¡Te Ruego Nos Disculpes, Idril!" Se apresuró a decir Shion. "Se nos olvidó que estabas aquí."

"Hmpf." La elfa se cruzó de brazos y tras unos segundos, reinició la marcha. "No sé porqué no me sorprende. Para ustedes pareciera que yo no existo."

"No te pongas celosa, Idril: La señorita Francesca fue cosa de una noche, pero sabes bien que cuando quieras puedes gozar de mis…"

**PUNCH.**

Por poco y no la cuenta.

Shion alcanzó con las justas, demasiado justas, para detener el puñetazo que iba destinado a su nariz con su propia mano, y que Idril no había dudado ni medio segundo en propinarle. Con algo de dificultad pudo apartar el golpe. La elfa estaba enojada, lo cuál le confirmaba que de nuevo había metido la pata. Intercambiaron un par de golpes y patadas. Se habrían liado a golpes si Iñaki no hubiera intervenido en ese momento.

"¡Deteneos Los Dos! Reserven Eso Para El Enemigo. Sois Santos Dorados, No Aprendices. Deberíais Avergonzaros." Les regañó a ambos por igual.

Idril se alejó tras un fastidiado bufido y comenzó a caminar, lejos de sus compañeros. Shion calmó su agitada respiración y frunció el ceño. Vio a la elfa alejarse a paso firme, perdiéndose al interior del bosque. Con un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre de Iñaki.

"Debería yo dejar de ayudarte con esta farsa, Shion." Replicó Iñaki muy molesto. "Si tanto te gusta Idril, **deberías ir y decirle a la cara**." Gruñó mientras se sacudía de nuevo. "¡Tu táctica está totalmente errada: en vez de pavonearte de tus conquistas, deberías concentrarte en tratar de ganarte al menos la amistad de la elfa." El santo de Capricornio entrecerró los ojos. "Sabes que es mal genio y que este tipo de conversaciones la enfurece." Añadió Iñaki enumerando con los dedos.

"¿Quieres Que Me Mande Al Infierno?" Preguntó Shion algo espantado y no porque fuera un exagerado. "Idril es bien capaz de matarme si se lo propone: prefiero seguir con mi táctica. ¿Te olvidas como dejó a ese general de Poseidón? Se suponía que el tipo era mucho más fuerte que ella."

"Sí. Le derrotó con tres golpes. Pero no me cambies el tema. Insisto: tu táctica está mal. Lo único que logras es que se enoje más contigo y que te encuentre un vulgar pervertido."

"No es del todo fallida: está dando resultado."

"En tus sueños."

"¡Pero Sí Está Resultando!" Insistió Shion, convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien.

"Veamos…" Comenzó Iñaki. "Estás saliendo con chicas que se parecen a Idril o que tienen características similares a ella, para que así la elfa crea que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo, pues le estás mostrando a Idril que ella es del tipo de chica que te gusta." Resumió Iñaki reiniciando la marcha. "Eso no es una táctica. **¡ES UN ERROR! **¡Me Das Vergüenza Ajena!"

"Hey, si está resultando: Idril está celosa. Lo siento en los huesos. ¡Ahí está tu prueba!" Shion le siguió el paso a Iñaki, que de pronto se había acelerado. Ambos tenían muy en cuenta a dirección que la elfa había tomado. "Al menos la estoy alcanzando de alguna manera."

"¿_Celosa_? Idril está **furiosa**." Rezongó Iñaki. "Yo insisto: si quieres algo serio con ella, será mejor que vayas y se lo digas de frente. A la Cara. No se lo mandes a decir con nadie: ve y díselo."

Iñaki tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero Shion estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su plan de conquistar chicas parecidas a Idril y pavonearse para que así la elfa lo tomara en cuenta, como para darse cuenta que lo único que conseguía era perder tiempo valioso. No me lo culpen tanto: Idril era aséptica en cuanto a sentimientos. Nunca los mostraba y se la veía como inalcanzable. Además su bien merecida fama no la ayudaba: la amazona dorada de Cáncer era la asesina más efectiva de la orden dorada en estos momentos, no mostraba piedad y se caracterizaba por ser particularmente cruel.

Eso alejaba hasta al más valiente.

"Cáncer no me va a hacer caso si hago lo que dices." Suspiró Shion. "Si voy y hablo directamente con ella, me romperá la nariz si tengo suerte y no dejará que me acerque nunca más." Explicó con algo de melancolía. Iñaki asintió con pesadez.

"Eso te matará. Si algo te aleja de Idril, te morirás." Suspiró el santo de Capricornio. "Feh. No sabía que los lemurianos se enamoraran tan fuerte." Iñaki le dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda a su amigo. "¡Arriba el ánimo! No estás hecho para estar melancólico por la vida. Vamos."

El mal genio de Idril era un problema para cualquiera que intentase acercarse con otro tipo de intenciones. Shion lo sabía mejor que nadie, sin embargo no podía ver a la elfa como una helada máquina de matar. Primero que todo, la veía como una mujer y sabía que tenía una sensibilidad delicada, que protegía a toda costa. En su juvenil mente, esta extraña técnica de conquista, que esperaba en serio que le resultase, era lo único que se le había ocurrido para acercarse a ella. Chicas parecidas a la elfa, le hacían creer que estaba con ella. Cierto, estaba enamorado de Idril, pero como no se podía acercar, se desahogaba en chicas que se le parecieran. En más de una ocasión se había visto en figurillas ante sus "_novias_" por haber dicho el nombre de Idril y no el que correspondía.

¡Adolescente tenía que ser!

El lemuriano suspiró y siguió caminando. Aún tenían un largo trecho que recorrer y una misión que cumplir.

Mucho más adelante, Idril caminaba dando fuertes pisotones. Había dejado de abstraerse en los árboles y caminaba furiosa. ¿Celosa? ¿_Celosa_ ella? ¿De la chica que descaradamente se había acostado con Shion la noche anterior? Por favor. ¡La enviaría al Yomotsu si tuviera la oportunidad! Ella misma la arrojaría por los cabellos por la puerta al infierno y se reiría con gusto de su desgracia. ¿Celosa _ELLA_?

**¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTABA CELOSA!**

Idril se mordió el labio inferior. Detestaba cada vez que Shion comenzaba a narrar sus encuentros furtivos con otras mujeres, que tan fácilmente cedían a sus encantos. Eso No Solo Era Desagradable E Incorrecto, tales asuntos no se tratan frente a una dama, sino que además le **PATEABA** el hígado.

"_¿Por qué me tiene que gustar un amancebado?_" Se reprochó a sí misma. "_DE TODOS EN EL SANTUARIO me tiene que gustar el que menos se va a fijar en mi._" Se lamentó tras un silencioso suspiro, aunque ni bien dejó de suspirar, empuñó las manos: sentía que echaba humo por las orejas.

Sí. Nuestra letal asesina guardaba su corazoncito bajo aquella fría máscara dorada. El mayor secreto de Idril, que compartían solo dos personas, Athena y su buena amiga Parminder, era que… estaba bastante enamorada con el guardián de la primera casa… pero bueno… no podía ir abiertamente a decirle lo que sentía, menos aún cuando estaba distraído u ocupado con alguna de sus amigas, o comentando con los demás dorados cómo le había ido con tal otra. Sin mencionar que no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

Declarar el amor a otro, es más fácil en los poemas y en las novelas, que en la vida real… mucho más para una chica de 1742, cuando este tipo de situaciones estaban regidas por rígidas e inquebrantables normas de conducta.

Esto de saber que Shion estaba con cualquiera a cualquier hora, hubiera repelido a cualquiera y en el caso de la elfa, le hería el corazón con saña. Idril suspiró: no podía competir con esa clase de mujeres ni muerta. ¡Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Ni Siquiera Le Resultaban Los Consejos Que Parminder Le Daba! No le molestaba prepararle el desayuno o lavarle las camisas u ordenarle la casa a Shion, lo hacía por gusto y con cariño la muy bruta… lo terrible es que el lemuriano **no se daba** cuenta.

Y antes que se empiecen a reír de la chica, tengan en cuenta que cuando se está enamorada, se hacen estupideces, como las que acabo de describir. Todas hemos caído en lo mismo. En mayor o menor medida.

…

Mejor se concentraba en la misión que tenían que llevar a cabo.

"Idril, ¿Sigues molesta?" Preguntó de pronto Shion. La elfa se dio la vuelta.

"¿A Ti Qué Te Parece?"

"¿Qué sí?"

"Te felicito. ¿Ahora Qué Quieres?"

Shion tomó aire y corrió hasta ella. Le miró preocupado unos segundos, antes de voltearse de cara al camino que tenían al frente.

"Ya pronto nos encontraremos con nuestros enemigos."

"Lo sé."

"Estaba pensando. ¿Te parece que te quedes atrás?"

Idril le miró perpleja. Bajo la máscara, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad.

"¿Qué me quede atrás?" Preguntó en absoluto extrañada. "¿Para qué quieres que me quede atrás?"

"Para que no te hagas daño: puedes resultar muy lastimada." Respondió Shion muy serio, aunque en seguida añadió. "Además esto es un trabajo de hombres, no es necesario que una mujer se arriesgue y nos arriesgue en vano."

Por favor, no me malinterpreten a nuestro querido futuro Patriarca del Santuario. Como lectores, tenéis la ventaja que les puedo explicar algunas cosas, incluida esta: Shion estaba preocupado por Idril, y no le gustaba pensar en la alta probabilidad de que saliera herida. Esto aunado a la mentalidad de la época, bastante anestesiada en el caso de los santos, aunque no del todo borrada, le hacía temer honestamente por la vida de su querida elfa. Debo añadir que esta actitud nunca se le borraría a Shion: siempre sería demasiado aprehensivo con las mujeres y amazonas del Santuario, lo que le traería más de un problema con el contingente femenino de santos.

Aunque en verdad, quien menos peligro corría en esos momentos era Idril. Iñaki decidió guardar una distancia prudente y quizás parapetarse detrás de un árbol.

"Shion de Aries, mi hermano de armas." Comenzó Idril con mucha dulzura. "¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo manejar la situación y que solo por ser mujer pondré en riesgo la misión?"

"No. Te estoy diciendo que por ser mujer te puedes lastimar y por ende, nos retrasarías." Dijo Shion muy serio, aunque le habría gustado añadir '_Y no podría verte lastimada, que me vuelvo loco_,' pero se contuvo.

¡Ay, pobrecito Shion!

No sabía tratar a Idril, ni acercarse a ella. Y no tenía ni idea que estaba más cerca del corazón de la elfa de lo que él creía… cierto, el tipo se preocupaba por ella, pero dejando eso de lado, que no viene al caso, volvamos a esa vena palpitante de ira en la sien de Idril, que no podemos ver por causa de la máscara, pero que sabemos que está allí.

"¿Me Estás Diciendo Que Soy Una _Incapaz_?" Preguntó con los dientes bien apretados. Iñaki decidió que ni loco intervendría esta vez.

"…"

Mucho silencio puede ser interpretado como una afirmación temerosa.

El Schwarzwald, desde las alturas, se veía como un espeso manto boscoso, tranquilo y mesurado, como indiferente a la cantidad de historias y situaciones que se estaban desarrollando bajo la copa de los árboles.

**PLAAAAAAAAAAAF.**

"**¡YA VERÁS!"**

Algunas avecillas salieron huyendo del bosque y algunas copas de árboles se remecieron ante el femenil grito.

Bueno… quizás el bosque no estaba tan indiferente después de todo.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG).**

**PS:** Estos Omakes me están quedando más bien largos. Ni modo, podría ser peor. Ya ni al caso acortarlos. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado mucho**. ¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Schwarzwald: **En el suroeste de Alemania se encuentran las Montañas Jura y un gran bosque, la Selva Negra o Schwarzwald. La Selva Negra es una región montañosa y boscosa en el suroeste de Alemania, en el Estado de Baden-Württemberg. Su nombre hace referencia a los grandes bosques de coníferas de las laderas superiores de los montes. Por debajo existen otros, igualmente amplios, de robles y hayas. Esta información fue extraída del Atlas Encarta.

**Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz: **La Décima Musa. Una poetisa mexicana del barroco americano, una de las mejores exponentes que he tenido el placer de leer, y a mi modo de ver, es simplemente increíble. ¡Tiene Unos Poemazos Que Dejan Calva! La tipa escribe muy bien (aunque de tanto en tanto, cuesta entender lo que quiere decir). Nacida en 1651 y fallecida el 17 de Abril de 1695, fue una erudita en todo el sentido de la palabra, aprendió a leer y escribir a los tres años y disfrutaba estudiando cuanta cosa cayera entre sus manos. De hecho, entró al convento sólo por la posibilidad de seguir estudiando, sin que las obligaciones del matrimonio entorpecieran su actividad intelectual. Es un personaje interesantísimo: lean un poquito de ella y sus poemas, que en verdad, dejan con la boca abierta.


	3. Omake 3

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Para más información, lean la **A/N **del Omake 1.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA POR SU AYUDA Y COMENTARIOS! A Sonomi por sus comentarios, tiempo y ánimos dados a la causa.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**1743: Colección de Omakes."**

_(Precuela de "Alicui in Amore Respondere.")_

**Omake 3:**

**Flores para Idril.**

**Casa de Aries.**

_A 31 días del mes de Marzo del año de Gracia de 1743._

_06:00 am. _

Docko e Iñaki tuvieron que empujar al mismo tiempo la puerta para poder entrar al piso residencial de Aries. Aún había brea y plumas sobre los escalones, que no pudieron evitar pisar, y que por ende, se quedaron pegadas en sus botas.

**SLAM.**

La puerta se abrió por fin y ambos dorados se abalanzaron dentro. Vieron entonces la razón del porqué no habían podido abrir la puerta con más facilidad: estaba bloqueada por el sofá más cercano… y por el librero, y por la caja de la armadura de Aries, y por una mesa y algunas sillas.

"Bah. Esto se está poniendo tedioso." Gruñó Iñaki dándole un empujón al sofá. "Cada año que pasa pone menos esfuerzo en evitar que lo saludemos."

"Tienes razón, ya no es desafío." Se lamentó Docko. "Por último que se resista un poco: no se divertido lanzarle brea y que se quede quieto."

"Naah, fue Lynus el que lo inmovilizó. Si no es porque lo restringe, nos habría convertido en polvo estelar a todos." Aclaró Iñaki. "Me refería a que cada vez pone menos muebles en la entrada."

"Buen punto." Docko echó una ojeada a la sala del desastrado piso residencial de Aries. "¡Qué Desastre! Shion no es más desordenado porque no tiene más tiempo de serlo. Me Extraña todo este desorden."

Es que la verdad Docko no se explicaba como un santo que había sido entrenado y educado por el mismísimo Stoder de Aries, el más pulcro de los maestros, había salido tan guarro. Quizás se debía a su jovial, alegre, entusiasta y casi hiperkinética naturaleza: el tipo no podía quedarse quieto cinco minutos.

"Ni siquiera puso orden a sus muebles." Protestó de nuevo Iñaki.

Docko no respondió y caminó con paso seguro hacia el dormitorio. Ya era hora de entrenar y la perspectiva de despertar al santo de Aries no le hacía gracia. Shion no se caracterizaba por no tener ni el sueño liviano ni un dulce despertar. Además podría importunar algo. Para colmo, Shion era rencoroso y aunque hacía esfuerzos en olvidar sus disgustos, podía pasar un buen tiempo antes de que los olvidase. Si le despertaba y le encontraba de mala gana, no le sorprendería encontrarse con alguna broma de mal gusto en venganza por despertarlo, como por ejemplo, la famosa e inofensiva bomba de hollín que el año anterior inventase Lucas de Géminis, cuyo uso se había extendido por las 12 casas como modo de divertido saludo entre los santos.

Es que el día anterior, 30 de marzo, Shion había cumplido 18… y como ya era tradición celebrar a los dorados a lo bestia, el ariano no se había salvado del _cariñoso_ saludo del resto de sus compañeros: una vez que lograron traspasar su barricada y reducirlo a los golpes para que se quedara quieto, cosa que solo habían logrado tras la intervención de la técnica de la restricción de Lynus de Escorpión, lo habían cubierto de brea y plumas, para pegarle dos orejas de conejo hechas de papel.

Había valido la pena.

Docko estaba por tocar la puerta del cuarto cuando esta se abrió de pronto. Shion, fresco y listo para el entrenamiento, le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Buenos Días Docko, Iñaki! No me digan que vamos retrasados." Saludo con alegría, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca. "Hubiera jurado que aún tenía tiempo."

"¡Vaya! Pero si la _señorita_ ya está lista." Saludó Iñaki. "Que bueno que te levantas temprano para variar, Shion. No quiero llegar tarde al Coliseo por tu culpa."

"Cierto, ya me temía que debería despertarte." Afirmó Docko con alivio. "Mejor nos vamos, que no quiero perder más tiempo."

"No te quejes Docko, o te confundirán con Parminder." Shion avanzó por su casa hasta la puerta de salida. "Creo que si nos apresuramos, podremos ver el entrenamiento de Cáncer y Virgo." Anunció con una traviesa e infantil mueca de entusiasmo.

"No dejas de pensar en eso, ¿verdad?" Comentó Iñaki. El santo de Capricornio le echó un último vistazo a la sala del piso residencial. "No sé como lo haces para tener tiempo para pensar en lindas damiselas y en ordenar tu casa, pero claramente ayer no pudiste hacerlo. Primera vez que veo esto tan desordenado."

"Pura Suerte, Creo. Aunque desde que dejé de ser aprendiz que no he movido ni un dedo por ordenar nada." Shion se encogió de hombros. "Yo no limpio, nunca tengo tiempo… deben ser los de limpieza." Añadió casual. Docko e Iñaki se miraron extrañados.

"¿Los de la limpieza?" Se preguntaron uno al otro, ya que no sabían que el recinto de dorados contase con tal servicio, pero no tuvieron tiempo de interrogar al ariano en forma más completa, pues Shion ya salía de la casa.

Aries, Libra y Capricornio abandonaron el piso residencial de Aries, que por aquellos años era bastante más pequeño de lo que sería luego. Como movido por alguna voluntad ajena y extraña, estos pisos solían aumentar o disminuir su tamaño de acuerdo a las necesidades de sus usuarios. Bajaron los escalones que llevaban al primer nivel, y que, como en todos los demás templos, se hallaban disimulados. Ese día amanecía fresco, pero sería soleado. Sin dejar de charlar con ánimo, enfilaron sus pasos por las escaleras hacia abajo, fuera del recinto de las 12 casas para enfilarse al Coliseo.

Sin embargo, a medio camino y antes de dejar las escaleras hacia Aries atrás, vieron una figura subir por ellas. El astuto Lynus de Escorpión llevaba en sus manos un sencillo y cuidado ramo de flores silvestres, y revisaba distraídamente un sobre sellado.

"¡Vaya, vaya! El Escorpión amaneció _más_ temprano a derramar miel." Le saludó Iñaki cuando lo tuvieron al alcance. "Y a conseguirle las primeras flores del día para su querida amazona."

Al verse descubierto, Lynus sonrió con un gesto algo infantil y acomodó el sobre entre las flores. Sin embargo, algo en su astuta sonrisa no pasó desapercibido para Docko, aunque sí para el resto. Lynus, pese a ser el más joven de los santos, junto con Idril y Parminder, era el más astuto y observador de todos: nada se le escapaba, y lo que sí, con las justas.

"Lynus, mi amigo, si sigues así, vas a ahogar a Parminder en flores." Rió Shion. "Creo que la doncella ya captó el mensaje de que la amas hasta la locura."

"Los nacidos bajo la influencia del Escorpión Celeste tenemos una muy mala costumbre, mi buen amigo Shion: o amamos hasta la muerte, u odiamos a muerte." Lynus hinchó el pecho de aire mañanero, mientras miraba enamorado en dirección a la sexta casa de Virgo, oculta a la vista, la cuál era protegida por la más bella flor de todas, a juicio suyo. "Si bien estas flores engalanarían aún más a mi bellísima y dulce amazona, Ananké ha decidido que tengan otro destino: son para Idril de Cáncer."

Sorpresa general.

Lynus observó con inocente astucia las tres expresiones de sus amigos, que tenían las cejas y puntos levantados con curiosidad, y por tres diferentes razones. Iñaki de Capricornio se preguntaba **quién** **rayos** era el **_demente_** que le mandaba flores a Idril. Shion fue invadido de pronto por el más enconado de los celos, por lo que rápidamente frunció el ceño y Docko… Docko trataba de adivinar la trampa, pues olía a gato encerrado.

Un divertido y disimulado gesto del santo de Escorpión se lo confirmó. Esto, en vez de despejar sus dudas, aumentó su curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que Lynus traía entre manos?

"¿Para Idril?" Shion arrugó el ceño aún más. "¿Quién le envía flores a Idril?" Preguntó muy molesto. Iñaki y Docko se quedaron mirando a Shion. Lynus se encogió de hombros, satisfecho de haber comprobado su teoría con esta reacción.

Era un secreto a voces entre los hombres de la orden dorada, que Shion adoraba a Idril con ternura inusual, rumor que las chicas desconocían. Ellos comentaban esto libremente cuando el lemuriano no estaba cerca, dando a veces algunos ocasionales consejos que bien poca utilidad tenían y que por fortuna el ariano jamás escuchó. Los únicos que comentaban en forma abierta con el futuro Patriarca, eran Iñaki y Docko, sus mejores amigos, por lo que Shion creía que estos dos eran los únicos que sabían.

Pobre Iluso.

"Alguien que madruga mucho. Un soldado me las entregó hace unos minutos con el mensaje que están dirigidas a la guardiana de la Cuarta Casa de Cáncer. Traen un mensaje." Explicó casual, como si fuera lo más normal. Lynus reinició la marcha, satisfecho de su descubrimiento: hacía meses que quería comprobar qué tan prendado estaba Shion de Idril, en lo posible, sin levantar sospechas. "Ahora si me disculpan…"

El santo de escorpión siguió subiendo los escalones con paso moderado, mientras era objeto del más intenso de los escrutinios por parte de los 3 dorados que dejaba atrás. Iñaki se rascó la cabeza y Docko sonrió cómplice: no sabía qué tramaba Lynus, pero luego se lo preguntaría. Esta pequeña treta de su parte no podía ser del todo mala: seguro Lynus le diría a Parminder lo que había visto, y dado que ésta era la mejor amiga de Idril, pues era cosa de tiempo que el dato le llegara a la elfa.

Shion en cambio… tenía la más profunda mueca de papel en el rostro.

"Quien le mandó esas flores, debe ser todo un valiente." Comentó Iñaki tras un silbido. "Conociendo a Idril, capaz que le busque para despellejarlo vivo."

"Bah. No digas estupideces." Gruñó Shion antes de apurar el paso, con evidente mal humor.

Bajó los escalones a pisotones e irradiando mucha mala vibra se encaminó hacia el Coliseo, rumiando pestes y prometiendo dolor al imbécil que había osado enviarle flores a la elfa que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando conquistar. ¡Ay Del Pobre Cuando Lo Atrapase! ¿Qué se creía ese _cretino_ al pretender algo fuera de su alcance? No permitiría que se acercara a Idril, menos cuando él ni siquiera había logrado conversar más de 5 minutos seguidos sin hacerla rabiar. Shion estaría de mal humor por el resto del día. Iñaki y Docko se lo quedaron viendo, meneando las cabezas en señal de rechazo.

"¿Sabes algo Iñaki?"

"Dime."

"Algo me dice que esas flores son para la linda Parminder y no para Idril."

"¿Qué te hace sospechar eso?"

"Ya conoces como a Lynus le gusta molestar." Dijo Docko muy divertido. Le dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda a Iñaki. "Vamos a entrenar."

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Esta bien, este me quedó cortito, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Prometo que el próximo me quedará más largo. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado mucho**. ¡DEJEN UA BELLA REVIEW!**


	4. Omake 4

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Este en particular está ligado con el anterior en la medida que sucede el mismo día.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**1743: Colección de Omakes."**

_(Precuela de "Alicui in Amore Respondere.")_

**Omake 4:**

**Menesteres Caseros.**

**Casa de Virgo.**

_A 31 días del mes de Marzo del año de Gracia de 1743._

_15:20 pm. _

Si Parminder de Virgo tenía motivos por los cuales quejarse, sin duda que éste no era uno de ellos. La amazona volvió a doblar la carta con cuidado, que había releído por enésima vez, y la guardó en su sobre, para luego admirar las preciosas flores silvestres que Lynus le había dado esa mañana, tal como era su costumbre. Sonrió enamorada y suspiró de alegría. Acarició las flores y las acomodó una vez más, buscando una posición propicia para que se vieran mejor.

"Menos mal que no eres alérgica al polen, Parminder." Comentó Idril desde el diván. "Con la cantidad de flores que Lynus te trae cada mañana, estarías en problemas de ser así." Le dijo mientras se incorporaba. Como ambas estaban solas, no usaban sus máscaras, por lo que Parminder pudo ver la cómplice sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

"Lo sé amiga mía. Pero te aseguro que si fuera alérgica, mi querido Lynus habría encontrado otra manera de halagarme." Dijo Parminder tras emitir otro suspiro de enamorada.

"Tienes razón. En ese sentido, Lynus siempre está buscando maneras. ¡Como te envidio!" Comentó Idril mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el diván. La elfa se sentía agotada. "Deja de manosear tanto esas flores o se marchitarán antes de tiempo. Hmpf. Lynus debió regalarte la _planta viva_ y no flores condenadas a morir."

"Estaba buscando la ubicación perfecta para ellas, por eso las manoseo." Se disculpó Parminder sin poder dejar de sonreír. "Me extrañaba que no hicieras ese comentario sobre las flores desde el principio: debe ser que estás muy cansada."

Un bufido de fastidio, seguido de un suspiro de resignación fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Parminder. La amazona dejó sus flores tranquilas y caminó hacia un sofá que estaba justo en frente del diván que Idril ocupaba. La amazona se sentó con elegancia.

"¿Muy cansada?"

"…" La elfa volvió a suspirar. "Sí, lo estoy, pero no me molesta. ¿Sabías que mi estupidez no tiene límites?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque si fuera un poco más inteligente, le dejaría ahogarse en su propia basura antes que limpiarle la casa." Idril se incorporó. "Pero no lo soy y hasta disfruto ordenando su chiquero." Dejó caer los hombros y miró al techo. "Podría ser peor."

"No seas tan cruel contigo misma, Idril. No eres tonta, solo estás muy enamorada."

"…"

"¿No tienes nada que decir?"

"Sí: Te agradecería que no repitieras eso."

Parminder sonrió traviesa. La amazona de origen hindú conocía demasiado bien a su amiga: la elfa era del tipo que se enfrascaba toda emoción posible dentro y no permitía que nadie supiera que las tenía. Sin embargo, Idril **era** _Cáncer_ al fin y al cabo y sabía muy bien cuán sensibles podían llegar a ser los nacidos bajo ese signo. La amazona de Virgo no era tan fácil de engañar y hacía ya un buen tiempo que le había sonsacado cierto sentimiento romántico que Idril sentía hacia cierto dorado, y que ocultaba con el celo de una leona con cría. Al menos la elfa no le negaba nada, por mucho que lo escondiera. Como amiga que era, Parminder le daba su apoyo y cómplice amistad.

"Ayer fue un día caótico. ¿Los demás dejaron la casa muy desastrada? Para celebrar los cumpleaños, cada vez se ponen más brutos. Le dije a Lynus que intentara mantener las cosas menos salvajes."

Parminder cerró los ojos con elegancia, agradeciendo para sus adentros que sus demás compañeros dorados no las saludaran en la forma típica cuando _ellas_ estaban de cumpleaños. O Docko les había echado mucho miedo, el pobre santo de Libra quedó realmente traumatizado por la experiencia de la playa, o su fama les precedía. O quizás los dorados temían las reacciones de Lynus y Shion si les llegaban a hacer algo a ellas.

"Si lo dices por la brea y las plumas… sí, este año fueron menos salvajes: el año pasado le bañaron en sangre de oveja y no sólo a él, sino también las paredes." Idril suspiró. "La maldita brea se negaba a salir. ¡Que desastre había en la sala! Qué decir del dormitorio. ¡Ay de mi, no sé porque me castigo de este modo."

"No está tan malo ordenarle la casa a Shion. Yo también lo hago a veces con la casa de Lynus." Parminder la miró con cariño. "Sucede que lo haces con ternura. No me lo niegues, que sé que es así."

"No te puedo engañar." Idril dejó caer los hombros. "No me gusta ver que vive en un chiquero, no puedo evitarlo… aunque me gustaría que se diera cuenta." La elfa miró a su amiga a la cara. "Sí sé que le ayudas a tu hombre a ordenar sus cosas… La gran diferencia radica en que Lynus sabe y aprecia que le limpies todo, y que es muchísimo menos guarro de lo que es Shion, quien ni cuenta se da que hasta le lavo la ropa para que esté presentable y no lo regañen."

"Eso es culpa tuya." Parminder frunció el ceño. "Deberías al menos decirle algo. **¡El Que Piensa Mucho, Pierde!**"

"…"

"Eso es lo que me enfada de ti. ¿Cómo quieres que Shion se dé cuenta que le gustas, si ni siquiera marcas territorio?"

"…"

"Idril… no me ignores." Parminder le dedicó una grave mirada a su amiga, quien tenía plasmada en el rostro una expresión de fastidio. "Quien piensa mucho, pierde. Insistiré en eso hasta que me prestes atención."

"Si Lynus se portara igual que…"

"Si Lynus se portara igual que Shion, créeme, que le habría quitado todos los sentidos, excepto la sensibilidad, golpeado hasta quebrarle todos los huesos, para luego arrojarle jugo de limón y ajos." Gruñó Parminder, apretando un puño, el ceño muy fruncido y con los dientes bien cerrados. "Eso es lo que habría hecho después de desollar a la maldita que se atrevió a…"

"Parminder… Tranquila." Le pidió Idril cautelosa. "Encendiste tu cosmo… y la que tiene ese problema soy yo, no tú."

"Sí, pero deberías seguir mi ejemplo." Parminder apretó la quijada, apagando su cosmos. "Realmente creo que Shion tiene esa cantidad de amigas _solo_ para llamar tu atención. Deberías seguir el ejemplo que acabo de dar y marcar presencia."

"¿Para qué quiero seguir tu ejemplo si tengo mis propios métodos?"

"De los cuales, no usas ninguno." Parminder la miró con fastidio. "En momentos como este, el que seas la asesina más efectiva de la orden se me hace extraño. Con tu fama, es cosa que hagas un solo gesto con el lemuriano y lograrías que ninguna mujer se acercase a Shion a menos de 100 leguas."

Idril miró hacia otro costado, con una triste expresión en el rostro. Parminder no la perdió de vista.

"… Deberías espantar a todas sus _amigas_. Y decirle de una buena vez que lo que sientes por él." Le aconsejó con urgencia. "Esa situación te está haciendo pedazos: sé que lo **adoras**, le mantienes la casa en orden, te aseguras que reciba el mejor desayuno, **SUFRES** porque sólo te limitas a ver cuando…"

"¿Cómo quieres que compita con esas mujeres? No me voy a rebajar a ese nivel tan vulgar… Sin mencionar que Shion ni siquiera se detendría a considerarme en lo absoluto." Idril apretó los puños. "Sé que no le gustan las marimachas y no tengo cuerpo de estatua clásica, por si no lo has notado. Y mis horribles orejas tampoco ayudan mucho…"

"Yo no estaría tan segura. Le he visto observándote cuando entrenas y siempre te está diciendo que tus orejas le gustan mucho. Creo que podrías tener una muy buena oportunidad con él, si pusieras un poco más de voluntad." Le dijo Parminder, mientras hacía señas con las manos. "Más aun después de lo que me enteré esta mañana…"

"¿Qué dices?" Idril preguntó con el ceño fruncido, algo molesta. Parminder le sonrió traviesa.

"Adivina lo que me contó mi lindo Lynus." Parminder puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver la cara de curiosidad de Idril. "Esta mañana, cuando traía mis flores, se encontró en la subida con Iñaki, Docko y Shion. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Ya sabes como es mi Lynus para ese tipo de cosas."

"Pero… pero… ¡No me digas que le contaste a Lynus…!" Idril miró a su amiga con espantado fastidio.

"No le he contado nada, te lo prometí, pero no puedo evitar que mi Lynus sospeche y sabes que no se le escapa detalle. ¡Es tan astuto!" Exclamó con ojos enamorados, aunque la primera parte la dijo algo molesta. "Hace tiempo me contó que entre los chicos corre el rumor de que tú le gustas mucho a Shion." Dijo Parminder cerrando los ojos, soñadora. Idril se puso como tomate y desvió la mirada.

"E… Eso no es cierto. No… no puede serlo. ¿Por qué le gustaría yo? Siempre me hace enojar y no lo dejo ganar cuando entrenamos… de hecho, si le gustara, me daría tortazos más suaves de los que da. Shion tiene la mano pesada."

"¿Cómo quieres que tenga la mano liviana, si tú misma la tienes pesada?" Parminder suspiró. "En fin. Sí, sí, todo eso es cierto, pero ¿Quieres saber el final de la historia o no?" Preguntó la amazona de Virgo con un tono de misterio. Idril asintió. "Lynus les dijo que las flores eran para ti en vez que para mi." Anunció Parminder, mientras se revisaba las uñas. La cara de espanto que puso Idril fue de antología. "Me dijo que el lemuriano se puso de **muy mal** humor."

La elfa abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca como para emitir algún comentario, pero la cerró y abrió como pez fuera del agua. Parminder comprobó con alegría que de estar amargada, Idril se llenaba de alegría. ¡Shion estaba celoso por su causa! Se alegró de que por fin podía ver esperanza en el rostro de su amiga.

Idril se tapó la cara con ambas manos, como si meditase en lo que diría luego, pero justo en ese momento, una terrible explosión de cosmos las distrajo por completo. Inmediatamente, ambas amazonas se calzaron sus máscaras y pusieron atención a los sucesos.

"Ese es Lucas de Géminis… ¡Está en un combate!" Señaló Idril apretando los puños.

"¡Idril!" Parminder exclamó espantada. La amazona de cáncer observó a su amiga, que miraba hacia su rosario de cuentas tensa como nunca antes la había visto. "Son espectros…" Balbuceó apenas encontrando el aire suficiente.

En el rosario, acababan de ennegrecerse 2 cuentas. Entonces el cosmos del santo de géminis volvió a explotar, y una nueva cuenta se ennegreció. Ambas amazonas intercambiaron miradas, y sin esperar ni medio segundo… tanto Idril como Parminder salieron a toda carrera del piso residencial de Virgo, dejando el lugar en el más completo de los silencios.

Nunca terminaron su conversación.

**Casa de Aries.**

_Ese mismo día. _

_19:30 pm._

Docko y Shion entraron al piso residencial de Aries, que ahora, gracias a Idril, estaba impecable. Ambos estaban en agotadísimos. Les habían dado un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con las rondas de emergencia. Esa tarde, mientras el santo de Géminis, Lucas, realizaba sus rondas, había descubierto la infiltración de 3 espectros de Hades y obviamente iniciado un combate. Si bien Lucas logró eliminar la amenaza e impedido que dichos espectros se adentrasen demasiado en el Santuario, resultó muy malherido y en esos momentos, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Todos los santos dorados estaban impactados. Este ataque no se lo tomaron como una incursión más, sino como algo serio y en seguida tomaron medidas en el asunto. Lucas era muy querido, de mirada bonachona y tranquilo como un vaso de leche. De pequeño, había sido muy inquieto: él y su gemelo habían sido la gran jaqueca del anterior Santo de Géminis, pero sus bríos se habían sosegado bastante a medida que creció, más aún luego de la muerte de Alejandro, su gemelo, que había muerto víctima de una fiebre muy fuerte. Lucas era un gran amigo, muy fuerte y bondadoso. El lamentable estado en el que había quedado les tenía a todos furiosos.

Docko estiró los brazos, se dejó caer en el sofá y observó a su alrededor. Shion tomó la jarra de agua fresca que siempre había sobre su mesa y que nunca se preocupaba de rellenar. Por aquél entonces los pisos residenciales carecían de cocinas al ser éstas innecesarias. Sirvió dos vasos de agua.

"¿Es idea mía, o este lugar estaba más desordenado esta mañana?"

"Supongo…" Shion le entregó el vaso de agua se bebió el suyo.

"¿En qué momento lo ordenaste?" Le preguntó curioso. Alzó ambas cejas tranquilo, percatándose que no había visto los restos de brea y plumas en los escalones.

"No lo ordené. Seguro fueron los de la limpieza." Aseguró Shion tranquilo, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy normal, más concentrado en su vaso de agua y en lo ocurrido, que en otra cosa.

"¿Limpieza? ¿Es una broma? No hay servicio de limpieza." Dijo Docko poniéndose de pie.

"¿Ah no?" Shion alzó la mirada y le miró serio. Ese día no había sido un buen día para él. Primero se enteraba que tenía insospechada competencia por el corazón de la elfa, y luego atacaban y dejaban casi muerto al buen Lucas.

"No, no tenemos. O al menos jamás han limpiado mi casa y estoy seguro que al resto tampoco." Aseguró Docko rascándose la cabeza. "¿Contratas a alguien?"

"No…" Shion alzó la vista en curiosa meditación. "La verdad desde que gané mi armadura, jamás he vuelto a ordenar Aries."

"¿Y como es que todo está tan limpio?"

"Ni idea." El lemuriano sonrió con travesura. "Quizás la casa se ordena sola."

"Entonces te la cambio, que si yo no ordeno Libra, nadie más lo hace por mi." Afirmó Docko con algo de fastidio. El santo de Libra se puso las manos en las caderas. "Ronaldo de Tauro tiene razón: alguien te quiere mucho y no solo en las cocinas."

"¿Huh? No entiendo a qué te refieres." Comentó Shion con inocencia. "¿Qué tienen que ver las cocinas en esto?" Docko le miró como si estuviera demente.

"¡No Me Digas Que No Te Has Dado Cuenta!"

"¿De Qué Me Debería Dar Cuenta?" Insistió Shion con un mohín travieso. Es que honestamente, ni idea tenía a lo que se podía estar refiriendo Docko.

"¡SHION! No Me Digas Que Nunca Te Has Dado Cuenta Que Alguien Favorece Tus Porciones Del Desayuno Y Que Te Envía Pasteles Que A Nadie Más Le Llegan. ¡Con Lo Bueno Que Es El Pastel De Moras!" Docko se revolvió los cabellos, incrédulo, más aún al ver que su amigo estaba… estupefacto.

"¿En serio?" Shion observó su casa. ¡Cierto! Ahora que lo pensaba, su casa siempre estaba ordenaba, por mucho que él la desordenase, y que sus desayunos eran bastante… suculentos y deliciosos. El lemuriano se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió con nerviosismo. "¡Tienes razón! No me había percatado. Quizás tengo una admiradora secreta."

Docko le miró con cara de circunstancias, dejando caer los brazos.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Le preguntó intrigado. "¿Cómo le haces para tener tanto magnetismo con las mujeres?"

"Pura suerte, supongo." Shion se encogió de hombros, algo divertido. No obstante, al poco rato relajó lo músculos e inspiró con melancolía. Docko se extrañó: nunca había visto a Shion de esa manera. "Si tengo quien me ordene todo, y hasta me lave la ropa… me gustaría que fuera Idril…"

"**¡¿TE LAVAN LA ROPA! **¡Eres Un **Maldito** _Suertudo_!" Exclamó Docko lleno de envidia. Shion le miró grave y negó con la cabeza.

"… pero seguro no es Idril… ¿Docko?"

"¡Maldito desgraciado suertudo! ¡**Te Lavan la Ropa**!"

"Mejor te vas a Libra. Hay que dormir." Le pidió Shion con un cansado suspiro. "A medianoche nos toca hacer guardia: hay que aprovechar para descansar."

"… Tienes razón." Docko le miró preocupado. Shion de pronto se había deprimido: no era normal verle así. "Me iré a dormir."

El santo de Libra abandonó la casa de Aries con una mezcla de encontrados sentimientos, que incluían enojo y preocupación por su guardián. Shion, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Docko, se quitó la armadura y caminó hacia su cuarto. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó una almohada. Cerró los ojos…

…

"¿Quién te está cortejando, elfa?" Susurró de pronto. "¿Qué no ves que me muero de celos?"

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Lo que me alegra de haber terminado este Omake, es que no me salió tan largo como temía. Eso es bueno, aunque sé que a ustedes no les gustan los capítulos cortos. Si les consuela, eso no ocurrirá con el fic, cuando retome la cantidad de páginas normales. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Omake 5

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Para más información, lean la **A/N **del Omake 1. UN saludo muy especial para Lady Perséfone, del foro de Saint Seiya Zone.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA POR SU AYUDA Y COMENTARIOS! A Sonomi por sus comentarios, tiempo y ánimos dados a la causa…**

…

**Y también mis disculpas, que por un descuido no le agradecí en el Omake anterior. TToTT ¡SOY CRUEL!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**1743: Colección de Omakes."**

_(Precuela de "Alicui in Amore Respondere.")_

**Omake 5:**

**La Aprendiza.**

**Casa de Virgo.**

_A 30 días del mes de Mayo del año de Gracia de 1743._

Parminder suspiró de fastidio y sirvió té de jazmín en dos tazas diferentes. Le echó una rápida ojeada a Idril, que no dejaba de caminar en círculos, visiblemente molesta y echando humo hasta por las orejas. Conocía muy bien a la elfa desde que ambas tenían 7 años… Idril no solo estaba molesta, estaba… muy alterada. Si no la conociera bien, diría que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. ¿Qué la tendría así? La amazona de Virgo gruñó entre dientes, se puso de pie, se sacudió la capa y avanzó hacia su amiga, a quien tomó por el brazo.

"¿Quieres Calmarte? Me estás poniendo de mal humor."

"¡Argh! Es Que No Puedo Creerlo. Parminder, Te Prometo Que No Es Contigo, Pero No Puedo Evitarlo: Si La Mosca Muerta Esa Amanece Muerta Un Día De Estos, Que No Te Sorprenda." Idril no era una elfa feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Mientras decía todo esto, gesticulaba con las manos y sacudía la cabeza. Hasta se veía un poco despeinada.

"¿Qué acaso no eres su maestra? Deberías imponer un poco más de autoridad y…"

"No Es Problema De Autoridad, La Tipa Me Hace Caso Y Me Tiene Miedo, Pero Me Revienta El Hígado."

"Idril, todos los aprendices te temen." Le dijo Parminder con cara de que no era novedad.

"Bah."

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasó esta vez?"

Idril se cruzó de brazos y se quedó callada, mientras miraba por una ventana. Hacía tres semanas que la elfa tenía una aprendiza. Luego de un confuso incidente en que el santo de plata Karl del Águila había fallecido, el Patriarca Sergei había decretado que el entrenamiento de su discípula Süe, una bonita lemuriana de 15 años, de cabellos tan rubios que hasta parecían blancos, fuese concluido por Idril de Cáncer.

Este encargo no le había hecho gracia a ninguna de las dos, pero lo habían tenido que aceptar a regañadientes. Süe era manipuladora, perezosa hasta decir basta y veleidosa como niña criada en corte. Hasta antes de que Idril comenzase a entrenarla, Süe se había aprovechado de sus encantos para que su maestro, que la quería como a una hija, le diera más tiempo libre del reglamentario. Sin embargo, y por razones obvias, nada de esto le resultó con Idril, estricta por naturaleza, y la enemistad entre ambas comenzó.

"Tuve que ir a hacer mi ronda por el Santuario y la dejé entrenando. Pero cuando volví, no había hecho nada de lo que le dije y se rió en mi cara, diciendo que no tenía porqué obedecerme." Idril apretó puños y dientes. "Me Lo Dijo En La Cara La Muy Insolente: ¡Si Yo Le Hubiera Dicho Semejante Desfachatez A Mi Maestro, Me Habría Encerrado En Cabo Sunión!"

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

Otros eran los factores que incentivaban ese mutuo desagrado entre ambas. Süe estaba bien adelantada en su entrenamiento, era muy hábil cuando se lo proponía, pero **costaba a horrores **que se pusiera a trabajar y tenía la mala costumbre de fugarse. Floja: no hay mejor explicación que esa. Idril no podía dejarla sola ni un solo momento sin vigilancia. Este régimen las estaba desgastando a ambas, por un lado porque Süe no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran tan duro y por otro, porque Idril tenía triple trabajo: entrenarla, vigilarla y cuidar de no matarla del puro coraje.

Sí… ambas se estaban probando los límites de la paciencia de la otra y cada vez eran más osadas. Y por más esfuerzos que hicieran, aunque no podemos decir que eran muchos, Idril y Süe no lograban congeniar.

"Hice Que Se Tragara Sus Dichos A Patadas Y La Dejé Sin Cena." Idril gruñó de disgusto. "En Cuanto Dejé De Golpearla, Se Puso De Pie Y Se Fue Llorando A Donde El Patriarca Para Quejarse Del Trato Que Le Di."

"¿Hizo Eso?" Parminder miró a Idril de hito en hito. La elfa no solía mentir o exagerar, pero se le hacía difícil de creer. Se suponía que Süe era una aprendiza que había crecido en el Santuario, por lo que debía conocer sus normas. Si era así, ¿por qué tenía ese comportamiento tan ñoño? La amazona entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y Qué le dijo esa alevosa a Su Excelencia?"

Si bien Karl del Águila la había entrenado bien, había malcriado a Süe hasta un punto insospechado. A Parminder no le extrañó, ya que conocía bien a Karl: sabía que tenía corazón de abuelito. Había sido un buen santo, pero… como que tenía esta tendencia a consentir demasiado arraigada. Esta manía del santo del Águila era lo que tenía a Idril tan al borde de un ataque de nervios: por culpa de Karl, ahora tenía que entrenar a una caprichosa de 15 años por las próximas 20 semanas y Süe no era fácil de manejar. Idril nunca creyó que alguien crecido y criado en el Santuario, fuera tan… nena.

"Le Dijo Sobre La Merecida Paliza Que Le Propiné Y Que La Dejé Sin Cena Porque No Completó Sus Rutinas." Idril repitió con voz de ultratumba. "Llorando Como Si Hubiera Asesinado A Su Familia."

Parminder detectó algo en su amiga. Quizás fue su tono de voz, o el lenguaje corporal… si antes tenía la sensación que Idril se iba a echar a llorar, ahora tenía una seria sospecha que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tan mal en el cuadro? Idril no era de las que lloraba por cualquier cosa, _MENOS_ por una aprendiza insolente que no conoce su lugar.

"**JAJAJA**. ¿Qué le dijo su Excelencia Sergei?" Se rió Parminder de buena gana. Si bien le preocupaba Idril, lo que le acababa de contar, que Süe hubiera ido a llorarle penas al Patriarca Sergei era demasiado hilarante. A ella misma, que había sido muy insolente en su momento, la habían dejado muchas veces sin cena cuando aún era una aprendiza y eso no le había hecho ningún daño.

"Que Yo Había Sido Muy Liviana Con El Castigo, Por Lo Que Me Sancionó Con **150 Latigazos**." Idril golpeó el marco de la ventana. Parminder se quedó de una pieza. "Pero eso no fue todo…"

"¿150 latigazos? ¡Por eso estuviste en Cáncer el Lunes pasado!" Parminder miró con preocupación a su amiga. Las sanciones de Sergei podían ser más duras que la falta. "¿Cómo… pasaste la noche?"

"Bordando con la señora Aldonza: apareció de casualidad cuando me estaban castigando y se enojó mucho. Suspendió el castigo y luego que me revisaran la espalda, me llevo a bordar con ella." Idril se encogió de hombros. "Aunque recibí 87 latigazos."

Parminder se quedó en silencio. Con razón Idril estaba tan saltona respecto a los abrazos: si bien no habían sido 150 latigazos, 87 no dejaba de ser un número menor. Y este castigo también explicaba el mal humor de Athena de la última semana: Aldonza no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo físico y humillante hacia los santos que tuvieran ya una armadura, pero no lograba quitarle la maña a su Patriarca, que parecía disfrutar con ellos.

"¡Dulce Athena! Si no hubiera sido por nuestra diosa, tendría la espalda hecha pedazos, MÁS de lo que la tengo ahora. Intervino justo a tiempo. No es que no pudiera soportar los latigazos, pero ahora tengo dos problemas: su Excelencia ahora está molesto conmigo porque Athena intervino y modificó su orden." Idril endureció el rostro. "Aún tengo que tratar a esa odiosa chiquilla por si fuera poco."

"¿Qué dijo Süe?"

"Cumplió su castigo: no cenó esa noche por orden del Patriarca." Gruñó Idril irguiendo la espalda. "Aunque sé que no se quedó recluida en Cáncer esa noche."

"¿Sabes dónde pernoctó?"

Parminder volvió a notar un cambio de actitud en su amiga. Idril de pronto se estaba abrazando los brazos y había bajado la cabeza. Algo le ocurría y no se debían a los latigazos. ¡Pobrecita! Nunca en su vida había tenido que aguantar un castigo físico, ni cuando era aprendiza. Recibir 87 latigazos debió ser muy humillante para ella, sin mencionar doloroso. Pero… no… eso no era lo que la tenía descompuesta…

"…"

"¿Idril?"

"…"

"Sé que me quieres decir algo… desde el martes que estás así…"

"Parminder… no quiero que los demás se enteren que recibí latigazos…" Dijo en voz baja.

"Por mi no lo harán. Aunque tendrás que estar muy atenta por si se te abren las heridas… ¿Están bien lavadas?" Parminder se mordió el labio inferior. "Idril… tu aprendiza… ¿Dónde pasó la noche…?"

"…"

"Idril."

"… Creo que en Aries." Anunció Idril. Parminder se quedó muda.

"¿En Aries? ¿Con Shion? ¿Estás segura?"

"… le vi temprano… escondida en la columnata de la primera casa… y luego le vi salir de Aries a media mañana, cuando llevaba más de 5 horas buscándola… aunque sabía que estaba allí." Idril se mordió el labio inferior. "Shion me dijo que no fuera muy dura con ella, que era tan delicada y que no merecía un trato severo."

"Pero eso no significa mucho, Idril, ya sabes, tanto Shion como Süe son lemurianos: no necesariamente…"

"Dos cosas. Conoces bien como es Shion, y punto dos…" A Idril le temblaron los ojos. "… punto dos…"

Parminder observó bien a su amiga, aprovechando que ambas no lucían sus máscaras. Los ojos de la elfa estaban vidriosos, y ahora que lo notaba, su voz estaba por quebrarse. ¡No era posible! Por mucha impresión e humillación que se hubiera llevado, Idril no se pondría tan mal por esto. La amazona de Virgo no quiso preguntar, pero con la mirada le hizo más preguntas que nunca. Idril se pasó las manos por el cabello y dejó caer la cabeza. Inspiró y exhaló.

"… Apenas puedo aguantar que se ande pavoneando de sus conquistas, pero no puedo… no puedo…"

"¿Qué pasó?" Parminder estaba muy seria y preocupada.

¡Un momento! Creyó haberle oído decir a Idril que más temprano ese día, había visto a Süe oculta en la columnata de Aries… ¿por qué entonces no la había sacado de allí en ese momento a rastras?

"…"

"Idril. Me dijiste que encontraste a Süe en Aries temprano ese día… ¿Por qué no la pescaste del cabello y la arrastraste hasta…"

"… Les vi… besándose a escondidas… cuando la buscaba…" Idril encogió los hombros. "A ella y a Shion… Decidí buscar en otro lado."

"**¡¿QUÉ! IDRIL, ¿Por Qué No Les Interrumpiste?" **Preguntó Parminder furiosa, con los puños bien apretados y echando fuego por los ojos. "**Sabes Que Ese Tipo De Relaciones Entre Santos Y Aprendices Están Prohibidas. Tenías Más Que Autoridad Para…"**

"**No Fui Capaz**. Si Hubiera Sido Otra La Situación, Créeme Que Ese Sector De La Casa De Aries Desaparece, Pero… Me Paralicé Y A Lo Único Que Atiné Fue A Marcharme."

Parminder observó a su amiga, que cayó en silencio y no volvió a abrir la boca. Un hervidero de emociones estaba por explotar dentro de sí y eso era suficiente excusa para Idril de querer pasar el resto del día encerrada en alguna mazmorra, de cara a la pared y tirada en el piso, llorar, quizás, hasta que se le secasen los ojos. La elfa giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de cerca por su amiga, quién no quería dejarla sola por ningún motivo, pero ni bien llegaron junto a la puerta, la elfa la miró.

"Gracias por tu tiempo y por el té. Lamento haberte molestado con mis problemas… pero ahora te agradecería que me dejes sola." Le pidió segundos antes de ponerse la máscara.

"Está bien… sólo no te desaparezcas…" Parminder le dijo llena de comprensión… le habría puesto la mano en el hombro, pero recordó a tiempo los latigazos…

"No lo haré. Gracias Parminder."

Idril se fue de la casa de Virgo y desapareció rápido del campo visual de su guardiana. La amazona dorada de Virgo se descubrió de pronto apretando los puños y los dientes. Se calzó la máscara en el rostro y bajó al templo, acercándose hacia las escaleras que llevaban a Leo. Una vez que Idril desapareció de su vista, gesticuló con las manos, furiosa.

"Shion me escucha." Gruñó entre dientes. "¡Y También Süe!" Dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar los escalones.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Sip. Un omake cortito. Más que el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se enojen mucho por la extensión del fic. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Omake 6

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Para más información, lean la **A/N **del Omake 1.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA POR SU AYUDA Y COMENTARIOS! A Sonomi por sus comentarios, tiempo y ánimos dados a la causa.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Omake 6:**

**De noche, por el Bosque.**

**Escaleras entre Tauro y Géminis.**

_A 30 días del mes de Mayo del año de Gracia de 1743._

_Más tarde ese día._

Parminder pisaba con firmeza los escalones. Aún estaba furiosa y con ganas de mandar a volar el techo de Aries. Venía del coliseo y se dirigía ahora a su casa. Justo había tenido una "charla" con Shion, que esperaba diera el resultado que esperaba. Idril había desaparecido y nadie sabía donde estaba, pero ella no la iba a buscar, menos ahora que tenía que arreglar algunas cuentas con…

… Una silueta bajaba juguetonamente la escalera. Parminder, detrás de la máscara, cerró los ojos y asumió una postura llena de dignidad. Süe bajaba la escalera, casi despreocupadamente, aunque siempre mirando hacia atrás. Varias apelativos llenaron la mente de Parminder en ese momento, y reanudó la marcha: esto le iba a resultar más fácil de lo que creyó.

Entonces se cruzaron.

Süe, que no conocía a la amazona de Virgo, le pasó por el lado sin dedicarle mayor atención. Parminder sonrió para sus adentros y se detuvo.

"Aprendiza." La llamó sin darse la vuelta hacia atrás. "Ven aquí para que te pueda mirar."

"¿Qué? Pero si ya bajé…" Süe gruñó descontenta. "Ya voy…" Rezongó mientras subía los escalones. Una vez frente a Parminder, la miró con arrogancia. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Te conozco?" Preguntó Parminder altiva.

"No. Nunca te había visto, pero eso no quiere decir que…" Süe fue interrumpida cuando de súbito, la mano de Parminder se cerró en su cuello y le enterraron las uñas. La amazona de Virgo levantó a la aprendiza en el aire a todo lo que le dio su brazo. "S-suel-ta… me hace… daño…"

"Tú tienes que aprender modales. Temblarás cada vez que oigas mi voz y cuando te dirijas a mi, me dirás Señora Parminder, como corresponde, que no soy tu igual, sino tu superior." La voz de Parminder sonada gélida y llena de autoridad. Mas, no elevó ni medio decibel el volumen de su voz. "Y Aquí entre no, te recomiendo que NO VUELVAS a cruzarte por mi camino."

Parminder soltó a Süe, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Tosiendo y levantándose a trastabillones, la aprendiza se dispuso a huir, pero.

"No he dicho que puedes irte."

"… ¡Pero…!" La voz de Süe murió en su garganta. 3 golpes sucesivos la azotaron y estiraron como si fuera de trapo. La Aprendiza cayó de rodillas. Parminder le quitó 3 de sus sentidos, dejando su sensibilidad y el oído. Entonces la amazona se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura. Le tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo jaló hacia atrás.

"Pon mucha atención, _manceba_. Sólo porque respeto mucho a Karl del Águila no te envío a todos los infiernos de todas las religiones que se me ocurran en este preciso momento, pero si te vuelvo a ver, no dudaré. Las nenas insolentes, que no conocen su lugar, no tienen cabida en este Santuario… y soy lenta en olvidar las ofensas." Parminder soltó a Süe y la empujó contra los escalones. "Aprovecha que soy generosa."

La amazona de Virgo volvió sobre sus pasos y reanudó su subida hacia Virgo. Süe recuperó el resto de sus sentidos en cuanto Parminder se hubo adentrado en Géminis. La lemuriana, llena de miedo, se quedó mirando hacia arriba, y sin pensar en las motivaciones de la amazona, se juró a sí misma no volver a cruzar caminos con ella.

Se fue corriendo de allí a toda prisa.

**Bosque del Santuario.**

_A 23 días del mes de Junio del año de Gracia de 1743._

_Flashback._

"_El Que Estés Cansada No Es Mi Problema. ¡No Seas Haragana Y A Trabajar!"_

"… _Señora, ya hice 346¿No puedo descansar ni cinco minutitos?"_

"_No Hasta Que Completes Las 1500 Flexiones Que Te Pedí. ¡Ni Siquiera Llevas La Mitad! Si Sigues Así, No Podrás Ganar La Armadura Ni Ésta Te Aceptará."_

"_Está bien, está bien, ya voy. ¡Vaya! Tendré que pedirle al Señor Shion que no nos veamos todas las noches." Süe suspiró resignada, y se sopló el flequillo. Bajo la máscara, Idril arrugó el rostro con disgusto._

"_¿Saliste Anoche?" Preguntó Idril en forma muy casual. Süe hizo un afirmativo gesto de desdeño con la cabeza. La lemuriana sabía que cualquier comentario referente a Shion lograba fastidiar a su maestra._

"_Claro. Shion es muy lindo¿sabe? Me vino a buscar anoche."_

_Cierto bicho verde que muerde en el cuello y que se llama "_celos" _le dio un buen mordiscón a Idril en la nuca. Sujetó a Süe por los cabellos y la empujó hacia el suelo con violencia, ignorando los estridentes gemidos de su alumna._

"_Te Quedas Sin Cenar, No Te Detienes Hasta Que Termines 3000 Flexiones O Te Daré De Latigazos, Y Cuando Termines, **Quiero Que Limpies El Piso**."_

_Fin del Flashback._

El alto roble que se elevaba por sobre su cabeza tenía toda su atención. Idril estaba en silencio y peinaba sus largos cabellos con sus dedos, oculta por la naturaleza que le daba un calmante abrigo. Estaba tensa, tanto que le dolían los hombros y el cuello. Por lo menos, las cicatrices que le produjeron los latigazos ya estaban curadas y no le dolían. Desde que tenía una aprendiza que no dormía bien y hasta le dolía la cabeza. Hacía más de un mes que estaba de muy mal humor, más del normal y su ánimo estaba muy por los suelos. Estaba tan deprimida que incluso el resto de sus compañeros lo había notado. Como todos eran más amigos que gorrinos, intentaban mimarla o animarla a su manera, pero ella hacía como si nada, y rechazaba con gentileza cualquier tipo de ayuda. Pues… _nada_ le pasaba…

Suspiró en forma queda. Quería llorar, pero no se atrevía. Estaba molesta consigo misma. Intentaba tragarse el hecho que su aprendiza le había golpeado donde más le dolía… y no precisamente en su orgullo.

Apareció la primera estrella en el cielo y sonrió sutilmente. Pronto éstas poblaron la bóveda celeste a medida que oscurecía para deleite de la elfa. Idril no entendía porqué las estrellas lograban hipnotizarla tanto: para ella, tenían que ser las más hermosas obras de la creación después de los árboles. Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas…

… Hacía poco más de un mes que tenía una aprendiza. Y desde la misma cantidad de tiempo… Süe y Shion parecían estar llevando una suerte de relación amorosa: en todo ese tiempo, el ariano no había tenido _otras_ amigas y parecía haberse concentrado bastante en Süe… cosa que por alguna razón Shion insistía en mantener en secreto, pero bueno… como que no era muy bueno, ya que ella lo sabía.

Y por alguna razón no se atrevía a intervenir.

"_Obvio…"_ Pensó algo dolida. "_Ambos son lemurianos… y yo no… no más soy una simple elfa… y me lo pensé mucho… quien piensa mucho… pierde._"

Bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando los pies. El árbol encima de ella se meció producto del viento. El bosque susurró apenado: entendían muy bien la tristeza de la elfa. Idril suspiró, realmente tentada de echarse a llorar. ¿Acaso tenía que resignarse? Maldita sea, ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle nada a Shion, sentía que había perdido su oportunidad… ¿Cómo podía ella interponerse entre su odiosa alumna y él sin parecer despechada?

Se quería morir… ¿Así se sentía un corazón roto?

Cómo habrá estado de ensimismada, tratando de consolar a su élfico corazoncito, que ni se percató que de pronto ya no estaba sola y que una mano le jalaba y acariciaba la oreja derecha casi con ternu…

¡Un Momento¿Quién Le Estaba Acariciando La Oreja?

**BAAAAM, PUNCH, PLAAAASH, CRAAACK.**

Rápidamente lanzó un golpe rápido con su codo hacia atrás, pero le contestaron y sujetaron por el torso. Idril rodó sobre sí misma para deshacerse de su captor, al que golpeó de nuevo con el codo, aunque esta vez fue con el izquierdo. Se puso en pie en un tris y en posición de ataque. Pero se quedó de una pieza, tal como si le hubiera caído un baldazo de agua fría

"Jajajaja¡Detente Idril de Cáncer! Soy Yo." Le saludó Shion de improviso, jovial como siempre, con esa enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba, sujetando su estómago y tirado en el suelo, riendo de lo lindo. "¡Que Carácter Que Tienes, Elfa Loca¿Por Qué Me Atacas Cada Vez Que Me Ves? Así No Te Vas A Casar Nunca."

Idril sacudió la cabeza extrañada. ¿Qué hacía Shion allí? Bah. ¿Qué era lo divertido que se reía tanto? Feh. Es no era lo importante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jalarle las orejas?

"¡Aries, Serás **Bruto**¿Qué Esperas Que Crea Si Te Apareces Furtivamente y Por La Espalda¿Qué Me Quede Tranquila?" Protestó la elfa, sin saber qué creer o pensar. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Feh. ¿Qué no puedo estar aquí?" Shion se puso de pie y se sacudió la capa. Al mirarla, le guiño un ojo. "Venía a ver como estabas y mira como me contestas."

"¿Qué quieres, Aries?" Preguntó Idril derrotada, con un suspiro, relajando por completo su postura de ataque. La elfa le dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo. Segundos más tarde, Shion se sentó junto a ella.

"Veo que confías en mi." Comentó Shion tras un silbido. Idril giró la cabeza y le miró.

"¿Por qué dices que confío en ti?" Le preguntó Idril curiosa. Shion le sonrió vivaracho.

"Porque de otro modo, no me habrías dado la espalda."(1) Afirmó el futuro Patriarca. "Ya sabes: a un enemigo o a un traidor, no hay que mostrarle la espalda."

Bajo la máscara, Idril levantó las cejas y exclamó de sorpresa. Shion tenía un buen punto… uno demasiado bueno: la elfa intuía que el lemuriano jamás le haría daño… porque iba a poder detenerlo y porque… porque… como que hacer daño por hacerlo no era parte de la naturaleza de Shion.

"Te tengo que conceder un punto por eso." Le dijo Idril, mirando hacia las estrellas. "¿Me vas a decir qué haces aquí, Aries, o no?"

"Tan solo quería saber como estabas. Por eso vine." Le dijo con sinceridad. "Hace días te noto extraña… más arisca de lo que eres, si es eso posible. También te noto más triste… no sé, eso como que me altera."

"¿Arisca _YO_? Feh. Esa es mi naturaleza, Aries." Aclaró Idril en voz baja, aunque de reojo se percató que el guardián de la primera casa negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera discutirle esa opinión. Tras la máscara, la elfa se mordió los labios… de todos sus compañeros dorados, Shion era el único que parecía indiferente ante su cambio de ánimo. O al menos eso creía, aunque ahora le comprobaba lo contrario. Su corazón dio un latido de gusto. "No estoy más arisca de lo normal."

"Cierto, no eres un dulce pastelito, como las demás damas, sino que eres muy especial." Shion se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyándose en sus brazos, observó hacia el cielo. Luego le miró con algo de natural coquetería. "Tratas a mordiscones a medio mundo. No eres para nada suave, como las demás doncellas. Eres más especial y delicada de lo que tu misma crees." El santo de Aries cambió el tono de voz. "Pero estás más arisca que de costumbre y de eso me doy cuenta. Y con lo distraído que soy… eso es mucho decir."

"¿Y tú que sabes? Yo estoy bien. Además, no tendría porque importarte."

"Me importa y Mucho." Shion frunció el ceño. "Soy quien te hace enojar y trata de hacerte reír… y me doy cuenta cuando estás más saltona que otras veces."

"Entonces tu intuición falla, pues estoy muy bien." Mintió Idril, pero no pudo engañar al lemuriano. Quizás estaba perdiendo el toque. "No me pasa nada. Puedes irte."

"Sí te pasa algo. Tú no eres así. ¿Acaso crees que no te he visto llorando?"

"No Seas Mentiroso, Nunca Me Has Visto Llorando." Afirmó Idril algo asustada.

"¿Y qué hacías hace unos momentos? Feh. No sabía que los elfos se reían con llanto… pero una vez más, tú no te ríes ni con mis mejores chistes." Shion se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos. "Tú no estás bien."

"¿En serio? Pues bien: Ya que sabes como me siento mejor que yo misma… Dime Aries¿Qué me pasa?"

"Ni idea. Nunca sé lo que pasa contigo. No me dejas acercarme ni un poquito. ¡Ni siquiera aceptas bailar conmigo en las fiestas! Por algo has de estar tan triste." Le reprochó Shion. El lemuriano entrecruzó las cejas. "Si Esto Tiene Que Ver Con El Metiche Que Te Envía Flores… Créeme Que Lo Pondré En Órbita De Una Patada Por Hacerte Llorar." Dijo con la más honesta de las intenciones.

Idril abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña treta de la que Lynus había echado mano había pasado hacía ya más de dos meses, casi tres, pero… ¿Shion todavía se acordaba? Raro.

"Quien me envía flores no tiene nada que ver con esto." Gruñó Idril, siguiendo el juego, con un tenso latido de esperanza.

"O sea que sí reconoces que tienes un problema. Feh." Shion sintió un volcán de ácido en el estómago. El mero hecho que Idril pudiera tener un admirador se le hacía difícil de digerir… y ahora el muy cretino la hacía llorar. "Vas a tener que presentármelo algún día para que me cuente su secreto de **_cómo_** **RAYOS** se acercó a ti." Dijo con evidente reproche. "Es más fácil acercarse a un rinoceronte negro, te lo digo por experiencia." El lemuriano se encogió de hombros. "Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión… hasta yo me di cuenta que estás hiper sensible."

"Perdóname la vida, pero lo que me pasa no es asunto tuyo."

"¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?" Preguntó con cara de nene bueno.

"No. Conociéndote, capaz que lo escribas en la pared y eso me mataría." Gruñó Idril sin ningún cuidado. Shion casi saltó de su lugar, sorprendido y dolido de que su corazonada fuera cierta.

"¡Entonces Sí Reconoces Que Te Pasa Algo!" El santo de Aries puso además cara de no haber roto un plato jamás en su vida. "Y que encima no confías en mí… aunque me diste la espalda."

"…"

"¿Idril?"

La elfa, que ya consideraba que se había ido de mucha lengua por un día, se puso de pie y comenzó a internarse en el bosque. Shion, quien estaba realmente preocupado por ella, no se demoró ni un pestañeo en seguirla y llegar junto a ella. Al ver esto, Idril se detuvo, le miró unos instantes, le dio un empujoncito para alejarle y siguió caminando.

"Si tanto te interesa, confórmate en saber que **TÚ** eres la única fuente de mis problemas y jaquecas." Espetó con reproche. "Me largo, ya que no te irás ni me dejarás en paz."

El lemuriano la miró con atención varios segundos. Volvió a trotar detrás de ella. Su hermosa, larga y bien cuidada cabellera brillaba bajo la delicada luz de las estrellas, y sus orejas… sus lindas orejas que se moría por besar con suavidad y acariciar con la yema de sus dedos con toda la calma y delicadeza del mundo, resalían a los costados de su cabeza. No pudo evitar alcanzar una de ellas y sujetarla en forma juguetona… lo que obviamente gatilló que Idril reaccionase en protesta.

"**¡TE DOY MEDIO SEGUNDO PARA QUE ME…!"**

"Disculpa mi imprudencia, Idril, pero es que no pude evitarlo. ¡Ya Sabes Que Me Encantan Tus Orejitas! Son muy bonitas. ¿Lo sabías?"

Confesó con travesura, mientras acariciaba la punta de la oreja que había atrapado entre sus dedos, aprovechando la repentina parálisis de su dueña. Entonces Idril le dio un fuerte manotazo y retrocedió perpleja, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos.

"… Me Vas A Matar Un Día De Estos… **¡NO QUIERO QUE LAS VEAS!**" Exclamó enojada antes de darse la vuelta, taparse las orejas con las manos y salir corriendo, con toda la dignidad del mundo, como aquella primera vez que se habían visto, 10 años antes.

Shion de Aries se quedó allí detenido, observando la carrera de la elfa, quien rápidamente se perdió en el follaje. Suspiró. Aunque había podido conversar con su querida Idril, no había podido averiguar qué era lo que la tenía tan apenada. Eso le estaba destrozando el sistema digestivo y el corazón. Observó largo rato las estrellas, casi una hora, y pese al tupido follaje, pudo hallar sin problemas a la constelación de Cáncer, que hacía tan solo un par de días se había instalado en la bóveda celeste, a regir a cuantos nacieran bajo su influjo.

"Pronto estarás de cumpleaños, Idril… en dos días más. Ojalá te guste lo que te tengo." Shion suspiró con una sonrisa. "En serio espero que te guste y que no me lo rechaces."

El Santo de Aries estiró los brazos y decidió marcharse a su templo, que se supone debería haber estado protegiendo hacía rato.

Sin poder haberle dicho a Idril.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Sip. Otra vez un omake cortito, pero no se quejen. Ya llega el fic propiamente tal y con él, capítulos largos. Recuerden que estos omakes son escenas sueltas sin mayor ilación entre sí. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

_**(1) "Veo que confías en mi." Comentó Shion tras un silbido. Idril giró la cabeza y le miró.**_

"**_¿Por qué dices que confío en ti?" Le preguntó Idril curiosa. Shion le sonrió vivaracho._**

"**_Porque de otro modo, no me habrías dado la espalda."_: **

Esta anécdota de tiene una historia detrás. Se dice que en cierta ocasión Napoleón Bonaparte, siendo ya emperador de Francia y estando en guerra prácticamente con todas las casas reales europeas del entonces, se enemistó con uno de sus generales. El Sujeto que había perdido el favor del Emperador y cuya carrera se veía en riesgo por esta situación, trató de volver a ganarse la amistad del Emperador, sin éxito. Sin embargo, en una fiesta en Palacio, en la que él estaba invitado, tuvo suerte echando mano de un poco de astucia. Se acercó a saludar a Napoleón, pero el Emperador, molesto, le dio la espalda y siguió conversando con otros militares. Este general se le acercó al grupo y le dijo al Emperador:

"Veo que Su Majestad Me cuenta nuevamente entre sus amigos."

Napoleón, sorprendido, lo quedó mirando:

"¿Qué le hace sospechar eso?"

"Me dio la espalda, Majestad."

Napoleón, tomado por sorpresa por la respuesta, y aún algo molesto, no pudo menos que reconocer la treta. Sonrió con astucia, y le dijo.

"Tienes razón: la espalda sólo hay que dársela a los amigos."

Eso era lo que quería que supieran.


	7. Omake 7

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Esta es una serie de pequeños Omakes que sirven como precuela a "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," próxima a su publicación. Para más información, lean la **A/N **del Omake 1.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA POR SU AYUDA Y COMENTARIOS! A Sonomi por sus comentarios, tiempo y ánimos dados a la causa.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**1743: Colección de Omakes."**

_(Precuela de "Alicui in Amore Respondere.")_

**Omake 7:**

**Dulces Dieciséis.**

**Coliseo.**

_A 30 días del mes de Mayo del año de Gracia de 1743._

_Más tarde ese día._

Una enorme roca, que cayó junto a Shion, a menos de 10 centímetros de su mano derecha, silenció a los 5 dorados que en esos momentos ocupaban la única sombra disponible del coliseo. Parminder de Virgo no estaba lejos y furiosa como jamás la habían visto antes. Brillaba de pura furia femenina. Para colmo atravesaba por un severo síndrome pre-menstrual, así que la cosa era seria. Ronaldo de Tauro tragó saliva y apenas giró la cabeza para ver a Lynus, que se veía más inocente que un bebé de un año. Basilio de Leo, Diego de Acuario y Shion comenzaron a sudar de lo lindo. La amazona dio algunas zancadas y apresuró el paso.

"Lynus, ¿Qué le hiciste a Parminder?" Preguntó Diego, algo pálido, mientras veía a la furibunda amazona acercarse. Como buenos caballeros que son, los 5 se pusieron de pie de un salto para saludarla.

"¡Por La Dulce Athena Que No Hice Nada!" Gimió Lynus.

Mucho también influyó el miedo que tenían. Parminder llegó hasta ellos, sin bajar ni un poco su cosmo. Para estos momentos, la arena del coliseo había sido evacuada en estampida, y solo los dorados seguían allí… pues su única vía de escape parecía bloqueada por Parminder. La amazona de Virgo llegó al grupo y sin saludar, se acercó a Shion y le sujetó del cabello, que jaló hacia abajo para poder verlo a los ojos.

"¡Duele, Duele, Parminder, Duele!" Gimió el lemuriano, mientras trataba de soltarse.

"**¡Contigo Quería Hablar! Eres De Lo Peor, Un Cerdo Asqueroso, Promiscuo, Pedófilo Y Fiestero Que No Se Merece Ni La Más Mugre Consideración De Nada, Ni La Atención De Nadie. ¿Cómo Te Atreviste A Hacer Semejante Barbaridad? Por Mi Honor De Amazona Que No Me Olvidaré De Esto Y Ni Te La Dejaré Pasar. ¡Si Tantas Ganas Le Tienes, Te Maldigo A 200 Años De La Más Cruda Y Tenaz Soledad Para Que Escarmientes De Todas Tus Mañas Y Por Todo El Dolor Que Le Has Provocado!" **Mientras más hablaba Parminder, Shion más se encogía. Se leía en su cosmo lo tremendamente enfurecida que estaba, aunque no lograba captar el motivo de su enojo.

"Par–mi–nder, ¿De –qué ha–blas?" Logró articular Shion.

Es que Parminder tampoco tenía libertad para decir porqué estaba tan enfurecida. Y si Shion no entendía ni papa, menos los demás, que habían retrocedido a una distancia prudente. La amazona de Virgo soltó a Shion y empuñando las manos, sintió como la sangre le hervía en la cabeza mientras se aguantaba todos los improperios que se le ocurrían y que por ser una dama no diría. Entonces Lynus, se armó de valor y dio un paso adelante, desprotegiendo a Basilio, Ronaldo y Diego, que se habían ocultado detrás de él.

"Querida Parminder… tranquila conejito… ¿Qué te pasó?" Le preguntó con valor. La amazona se volvió hacia él… y se puso a lloriquear. Se acercó a Lynus, quien, perplejo, la envolvió en un abrazo. "¿Qué te pasó…?"

"¡Mi Ropa Interior! La Que Se Llevó El Río La Semana Pasada… ¡Apareció Toda En Aries!" Mintió sin que se le arrugara ni un músculo. La palidez más absoluta cubrió los rostros de todos los dorados presentes. En el caso de Shion, se debía a la más absoluta de las incredulidades, pero en el caso de Lynus… "¡Qué Vergüenza Tengo!" Parminder se soltó de los brazos de Lynus y se alejó corriendo, con el rostro sepultado entre las manos. Shion, alterado, se quedó viendo hacia Lynus.

"¡No tengo nada que ver con eso!" Exclamó estupefacto. "¡Seguro se la llevó el viento, pero yo no!"

Esta teoría de Shion tenía un 70 por ciento de probabilidades de ser correcta, pero ¿acaso creen que el Santo de Escorpión la consideró aunque fuese por una fracción de segundo? No señor. Ustedes saben como son los escorpiones.

Lynus le miraba fijo. Tenía un tic en un ojo y una tormentosa nube, con rayos y truenos incluidos, apareció sobre su cabeza, como un halo de furia contenida. Tenía una mirada de miedo y los ojos… le brillaban. Sin mencionar su rostro que parecía hecho de piedra. Detrás de Lynus, no quedaban dorados.

"Lynus, ¿Amigo? ¿Compadre, Cuate?"

El santo de escorpión empuñó las manos y elevó su cosmos.

No. Ese no fue un buen día para Shion.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

_A 25 días del mes de Junio del año de Gracia de 1743._

_21:37 pm. _

Un profundo beso y un fuerte abrazo ocuparon sus mentes por no menos de 3 minutos. Süe se abrazó al torso de Shion, quien le devolvió el gesto, aunque ya un poco reticente. No se sentía cómodo. La aprendiza, que ni tan niña era, bufó de hastío y puso un mohín en la cara. Ni se preocupó de volver a ponerse la máscara.

"¡Que bueno que ya viniste a buscarme! Mi maestra me tiene loca." Gimió Süe muy afectada. Shion sonrió y levantó los ojos al techo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Ya te estaba extrañando. Lo único que quiero es salir de…"

"Süe, no vine a buscarte." Le dijo Shion mientras la soltaba. "Estoy de turno nocturno, igual que tu maestra… con quien por cierto tengo que hablar." La aprendiza puso una profunda mueca de disgusto.

"¿Tienes que hablar con mi maestra? Shion, ¿Para qué quieres peder el tiempo hablando con ella, cuando puedes estar conmigo?" Gruñó cruzándose de brazos, con un mohín en el rostro que la hacía ver más tierna de lo que era. El lemuriano resopló.

"Asuntos de la Orden Dorada que Idril debe saber."

"¿Y no me puedes decir?" Preguntó algo melosa.

Shion negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. Süe era una chica preciosa, pero demasiado melosa y lanzada para su gusto. Como que tarde o temprano tendría que cortarle… más aún porque estaba con ella sólo por la excusa de ir a Cáncer… para ver a Idril mientras dormía

Sí. Aprovechando que la elfa tenía el sueño más pesado de los 12 dorados, cosa que había descubierto por casualidad, Shion aprovechaba para admirarla sin temor a que lo despellejaran por pervertido… porque no lo hacía por pervertido. Shion le sonrió a Süe con amabilidad.

"No tienes suficiente nivel preciosa. Eres una aprendiza de plata. No puedo decírtelo." Le confesó Shion, lo cuál era cierto. Süe frunció el ceño.

"Si tengo nivel, estoy en las últimas etapas del entrenamiento y pronto competiré por la armadura de Águila. Además…"

"Es verdad, pero **no eres** un aprendiza dorada. A eso me refería." Süe abrió la boca para protestar, pero Shion la calló antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Ahora dime donde está Idril, que necesito hablar con ella… y quizás convencerla que te rebaje el castigo."

"Hmpf." Süe se cruzó de brazos. "La mema esa está en techo." Shion le dio un rápido coscorrón. "¡Aaay! Shion, ¿Por qué me pegaste?"

"Más respeto con tu maestra. Te puedes meter en problemas." Le dijo muy serio. Luego le sonrió. "Estaré arriba."

Shion de Aries se adentró en el cuarto templo del Zodiaco con paso calmado, dejando detrás de sí a una muy ofuscada Süe. Mientras buscaba las escaleras secretas que conducían al techo, aún más ocultas de las que llevaban al piso residencial de Cáncer, Shion cambió la expresión de su rostro por una más sublime y contenta. Apenas se le veía caminando en los pasillos, dado que la capa negra que llevaba ayudaba a disimular su silueta.

Los últimos meses, la Orden Dorada había tenido muy pocas cosas que celebrar. La situación se había puesto muy peliaguda desde que Lucas de Géminis sorprendiera a esos espectros internándose en el Santuario, y nada había mejorado. Cada vez con más frecuencia tenían que detener las incursiones de los espectros. El santo de géminis había muerto por causa de sus heridas tres días después del primer ataque, razón por la cuál los dorados habían sustituido las capas blancas por las negras, y para colmo, en el rosario de cuentas de Parminder, se habían ennegrecido 15 esferas más, lo que daba un total de 18 espectros menos.

Aldonza, o mejor dicho Athena, estaba preocupada a rabiar y tenía los niveles de alerta en su grado máximo. Mientras ella trataba de manejar el asunto a nivel diplomático, tenía a Sergei manejando el asunto táctico. Ergo, la Orden Dorada se hallaba confinada al recinto de las 12 casas del Zodiaco… aunque podían ir y venir a gusto por ellas tal como antojasen.

Shion sacó de entre su armadura un pequeño saquito de terciopelo color magenta, del cuál extrajo una cadena dorada, delgada, sencilla y bien labrada. Había estado trabajando en ésta durante sus escasos ratos libres del último mes: era su regalo de cumpleaños para Idril, por sus dulces dieciséis. ¡No Podía Esperar A Dárselo! Entonces encontró las escaleras secretas y tras guardar de nuevo la cadena en su saquito y entre su armadura, procedió a subir hacia el techo de Cáncer.

De pie y de cara a las estrellas, Idril observaba fascinada el espectáculo infinito que le daban los millones y millones de estrellas en el cielo. Como no podía ir a su querido bosque, esto le proporcionaba toda la paz mental que necesitaba. Este gusto por las estrellas corría profundo en sus venas, en su sangre. Era como si su especie estuviese hechizada por ellas. Claro, Idril no tenía forma de comprobar tal cosa, nunca había visto otro elfo como ella en su vida.

"Buenas noches Shion. ¿Qué te trae a mi presencia?" Preguntó de pronto Idril, sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿Cómo lo haces para darte cuenta que me acerco? Venía con mucho cuidado."

"Mis orejas no están de adorno, ¿sabes?"

"Ah. Era eso. Bueno, vine a saludarte y a pedirte disculpas."

"Disculpas… ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque me tardé en felicitarte: hoy es tu cumpleaños."

Idril volvió la cara hacia Shion y detrás de la máscara alzó ambas cejas llena de sorpresa. El lemuriano le guiñó un ojo, se llevó ambos brazos tras de su nuca y observó al cielo.

"Las estrellas se ven preciosas hoy. Tu Constelación guardiana brilla con inusual entusiasmo. ¿Cumples 16, no es así?"

"Así es."

"¿No es eso Genial?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No todos los días se cumplen 16. Ya eres toda una mujer y en edad casadera. Deberías estar contenta."

"Es tan solo una fecha. A mi me da igual, aunque los humanos parecen darle mucha importancia." Idril sonrió de gusto. Si bien la tipa creía que un cumpleaños no era necesario ser recordado con tanta pompa, el hecho que Shion se hubiese acordado del suyo la puso de muy buen humor. "No sabía que los lemurianos también se guiaran por tales celebraciones."

"Toda vida es digna de celebrarse, Idril. Hace 16 años comenzaste a vivir y tu vida ha sido fructífera. Eso es motivo suficiente para celebrar."

"Si eso es lo que crees… Gracias."

"De nada. Además no podía quedarme sin saludar a mi elfa favorita." Rió Shion mientras la rodeaba con el brazo… el mismo que Idril sujetó con firmeza y obligó a retroceder. "Jejeje, al menos no has cambiado en eso."

"¿Cambiado en qué?"

"Sigues muy apenada, todos lo hemos notado, pero al menos no has perdido la presencia de mente como para desligarte de mis abrazos."

"¿Por qué querrías abrazarme y por qué debería yo dejarme?" Preguntó Idril, aunque ella misma tenía mil motivos para dejarse fundir en aquellos brazos.

"Pues porque soy muy guapo, divertido, encantador y porque matarías por uno de mis abrazos." Explicó muy seguro de sí mismo. Idril sonrió bajo la máscara y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero… "Hasta Süe se deja abrazar por mi."

Nada como eso para matar el momento.

Idril sintió una proverbial puñalada de acero en la espalda.

"Süe se deja abrazar por cualquiera." Gruñó la elfa de muy mal humor. La tipa frunció el ceño. "¿Te has estado metiendo con ella?" Idril sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero prefirió salvar apariencias, pues _nadie sabía que ella sabía_. Shion tragó saliva.

"En lo absoluto. ¿Me crees capaz de inmiscuirme con una aprendiza?" Preguntó a la rápida y para salir del paso.

Una vena enorme comenzó a palpitar en la sien de Idril al oír la descarada mentira del santo de Aries. Shion entonces sintió como si entre él y la elfa se interpusiera una pared tan gruesa e infranqueable como el Muro de los Lamentos. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

"¿Idril?"

"¿Ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir o necesitas algo más?"

"Este… sí… ya te dije todo…" Balbuceó al comprender que había metido las patas.

"Entonces vete." Idril le dio la espalda y se alejó a la otra esquina del techo del templo de Cáncer. Shion se la quedó viendo algunos segundos… antes de suspirar derrotado y decidir marcharse…

… Sin haberle entregado su regalo.

**22:50 pm.**

Idril entró a su cuarto con normalidad. Seguía algo ofuscada, pero su mal humor no había aumentado. De hecho, se había paliado bastante al descubrir que Süe no había salido esa noche de Cáncer a hurtadillas: se la había encontrado lloriqueando en la sala, porque Shion le dijo que no la sacaría ese día de Cáncer. Ahora la elfa se disponía a cambiarse al pijama y tratar de dormir, aunque fuesen algunas horas: tenía que despertarse a las 4:00 am para hacer sus rondas.

Se trenzó su largo y sedoso cabello y una vez que estuvo lista, se dirigió a su lecho para poder echarse a descansar, pero algo llamó su atención. Entre las almohadas, había un saquito de terciopelo color magenta. Curiosa, Idril lo tomó y lo acercó a la luz de la vela que tenía en una mesita cercana. Lo abrió con cuidado y extrajo de ella una delgada cadena de oro.

"¡Por Athena!" Exclamó al ver la delicada joya.

La tomó en sus manos con cuidado y la analizó con su vista y tacto. Era delgada, pero firme, había sido hecha con cuidado y laboriosidad. Sencilla y elegante. Cada eslabón tenía la forma de una delgada hoja. Idril se mordió el labio inferior: esto era un regalo muy caro.

Buscó en el saquito alguna nota, que también buscó entre sus almohadones sin éxito. Siempre con la cadena en la mano, buscó vestigios del mensajero que había dejado tal paquete, pero no encontró nada.

Idril se sosegó. Se sentó en su cama y sonrió. La débil luz de la vela no le fue mayor impedimento para observar mejor la cadena, dado que su agua vista élfica le proporcionaba todos los detalles de color y forma que quería obtener en su escrutinio… su corazón dio un apresurado latido.

"… ¿Shion?…" Preguntó al aire. Volvió a ver la cadena y se levantó de su cama. Caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y se asomó fuera.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la Primera Casa. La elfa sonrió, esta vez de oreja a oreja. No se tardó ni un segundo en calzarse la cadena.

"Gracias… aunque mañana te las daré personalmente." Aseguró antes de adentrarse en su cuarto para dormir. Y les aseguro que durmió tan bien como nunca antes había dormido.

…

Sin embargo, nunca podría darle las gracias.

…

A 26 días del mes de Junio del año de Gracia de 1743, a las 6:00 am, los espectros de Hades iniciaron una cruenta ofensiva contra el Santuario de la diosa Athena, dando inicio de esta manera a una nueva guerra sagrada, o mejor dicho carnicería, entre santos y espectros, que duraría 9 días.

…

Sólo Athena, que moriría 6 meses después, Shion de Aries y Docko de Libra sobrevivirían.

**Fin del Omake y de la Precuela.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** En honor a la verdad, no estoy muy segura si Athena sobrevivió a la guerra contra Hades en 1743, así que me tomé una pequeña licencia que espero no les incomode mucho. Lo mismo ocurre con la fecha y la duración de la Guerra, que también me inventé yo. Un Omake cortito, pero esto ya se acabó. Dentro de las próximas semanas comenzaré a postear el fic "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_," que espero solucione muchos de los asuntos pendientes que quedaron sin solución en esta colección de Omakes. Vamos a ver como me va. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
